Accidental Magic
by Orwhatwehave
Summary: fourth year.The dursleys kick Harry out for doing some Accidental magic and he goes to Hermione's house. They finally get together. Triwizard tournament. Please R&R . HPHG, GWNL & eventual RWLL
1. Where to go?

**Chapter 1: Where to go?**

Behind the living-room window of number four Privet Drive a black haired teen sat counting the raindrops that splashed onto the windowpane and ran down, leaving a glistening trail in their path to the garden bed below. The boy's eyes were a startling green, and his dark hair was incredibly messy. This boy was none other than the famous Harry Potter, more commonly known as the Boy Who Lived.

Even though he had fame and glory Harry still found himself trapped in his uncle Vernon's house every summer, doomed to suffer a fate of boredom and anxiety.

Harry sighed and left his chair and went into a kitchen fancying a biscuit.

_Drat. Just my luck- it's on the top shelf._

Even though Harry was quite tall he was no match for the top shelf of the Dursley's kitchen. He groaned and returned to his chair. He couldn't have gotten a stool, for it would've made far too much noise, and as it was still in the early hours of morning he had no intentions of doing anything that might trigger a tired and angry Petunia or Vernon to storm into the room. Seconds later Vernon Dursley plodded down the stairs, yawning and stretching. Harry completely ignored him and went back to thinking about his biscuit.

Such was his concentration that he only glanced back at Vernon when he heard him stuttering something.

"Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-MAGIC!"

Immediately Harry wheeled around to see Vernon staring at something in the air his face growing purpler by the second. It was his biscuit packet; Harry had levitated it to him. This wasn't going to be good.

"Get. Out. Now."

As far as Harry was concerned that was the best thing his uncle could have said to him. Trying not to show his happiness he trudged off to his room and packed his trunk. Though magic would have made lighter work, he managed to contain himself from breaking wizarding law, and performed the task manually.

Ten minutes later Harry Potter stepped into the early morning fog, shivered and continued on along Privet Drive.

_Where will I go? Going to Sirius' place is out of the question, as I'm not sure where or even what it is, and I don't really want to go to the Leaky cauldron or the Burrow._ Harry made his mind up and stuck out his wand hand, flagging down the Knight bus.

Within seconds the enormous bus screeched to a stop in front of him. The doors opened revealing a grinning Stan Shunpike.

"Surprise to see you 'ere again 'arry. Or should I say Neville?" Stan laughed hysterically at his joke.

"Ok. Ok. I'm serious now. So choo 'ere for anyways? Blow up another Aunt?" Stan burst out laughing again but seeing the expression on Harry's face immediately composed himself again.

"Well 'arry where you wanna go?"

"Granger residence."

"And where's that?"

"Oh. Er, just a sec." Harry fumbled around in his jacket and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"29 Groggs road, Richmond."

"That'll be firteen sickles."

Harry paid the money, walked up the aisle and lay on one of the beds, deep in thought.

A few bumps and bruises later the Knight bus arrived at the Granger's. Harry took his trunk off the bus and watched it turn into a tiny speck.

Harry turned around to take a look at the house. It had two stories, a pretty little garden and a white picket fence surrounding the house. He lugged his heavy trunk up to the front door and rang the doorbell, trying to ignore the annoying and inexplicable fluttering in his stomach.

A certain bushy haired girl immediately opened the door.

"Harry!' she said and pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug.

"Err Hermione as much as I'm happy to see you I kinda need air to live." Hermione broke the hug blushing furiously. Harry chuckled to himself, _How I've missed Hermione, she's so funny- Wow she's grown much prettier over the holidays as well. _

Harry and Hermione stood on the doorstep like that for a while when Harry finally broke the silence.

"Um Hermione?"

"Mm? Oh sorry how rude of me. Come on in Harry."

Hermione's house looked bigger on the inside than the outside. They stepped over the threshold into the well-furnished living room and Harry sat down while Hermione fetched her parents.

Optional) Harry drank in his surroundings, noting how similar the layout was to that of the Gryffindor Common Room. Comfy armchairs lay about the fireplace and books were scattered over the rugs and shelves. The only real differences were the absence of a noticeboard and the presence of a TV. He got up and looked at the photos on the mantelpiece. Many photos showed a small, wide-eyed girl growing up with two loving parents.

A minute later Hermione returned with her parents. Harry was bewildered at how much Hermione looked like her mother, except had her father's chocolate brown eyes while her mother had clear blue eyes.

Her mother was the first one to speak, "Good morning Harry what a pleasure it is to finally meet you; we've heard so much about you from Hermione," Hermione blushed madly for the second time that morning. _I wonder why that is, _thought Harry.

Her mother continued, "My name's Sarah and this is my husband Geoffrey."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Now Harry may I ask why you are here?"

"Well the Dursley's kicked me out for performing accidental magic and I didn't really want to go to the Leaky Cauldron or the Burrow so I was wondering if I could stay here."

Mr and Mrs Granger exchanged glances and Sarah nodded to Geoffrey. "Yes of course you can stay here. Hermione please show Harry to the guest room."

" Come on Harry grab your trunk this is going to be so much fun!" She squealed.

Harry followed Hermione up the stairs and into the guest room. It had beige walls, navy blue carpet a large, mahogany wardrobe, bedside table and a large bed with a purple quilt. Harry dumped his trunk on his bed and started putting his clothes in the wardrobe.

"Harry did you bring swimming trunks?"

"Um yeah I think so… why?"

"Well do you want to go for a swim?"

"Yeah sure."

"Great! I'll go get changed."

Thinking that it would be fun, Harry quickly threw the rest of his belongings in the wardrobe, found his swimming trunks and pulled them on. He ran out to the backyard where he saw the pool. It was huge and had a pretend waterfall at one end. The only he had seen one of those water falls was when he had gone to a swimming lesson with his class, which the Dursleys had quickly pulled him out of after they saw how much it was costing them, which really wasn't much at all.

Noticing Hermione wasn't there Harry decided to jump in. The water was cold despite the afternoon sun. Trying to get warm Harry swam a few laps. He was in the middle of his sixth lap when Hermione came out. Hermione noticed he hadn't seen her and decided to use this to her advantage.

She waited until he was almost in line with her before jumping in right beside him and pulling him underwater. He came up for a breath coughing and spluttering while she laughed at him. Once Harry had regained his breath he splashed her and this quickly turned into a full-on water fight.

As the sun set Harry and Hermione climbed out of the pool shivering but happy. They took turns in having showers and sat in Hermione's room. Harry looked around. Smiling back at him were moving photos of Hermione, Ron and himself. Hermione's room was very much what he had expected from Hermione- it had blue walls, a bed, wardrobe and a large bookcase.

The two teens were sitting on Hermione's bed when Hermione asked, "Harry have you done all your holiday homework?"

At this Harry groaned, "I knew you would ask me that eventually, but yes I've done every thing except Potions and Transfiguration."

"Well lets get started then."

They spent the next two hours poring over books, until Harry stifled a yawn with a sigh and slowly stood up, shaking his arms and legs carefully to rid them from cramps.

"Well Hermione I'm getting tired I think I'm going to turn in. Goodnight." Harry gave her a peck on the cheek, lingering for longer than usual, and walked away. Hermione mumbled to herself, "Goodnight."


	2. Feelings

**Chapter two: Feelings**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing of the Harry Potter world. If I did I would make Harry and Hermione be together. **

_Split scene- Harry_

Harry woke to the bright sunlight on his face. He happily stretched and got up, and not bothering to suppress a sudden desire to cook breakfast for everyone, trudged downstairs in search of the kitchen. Once he had gotten used to the layout he wasted no time in starting to cook bacon, eggs, pancakes and toast.

_Split scene- Hermione_

Hermione woke to the bright sunlight shining through the thin blinds and onto her face.

"Stupid sun." She rolled over and went back to sleep. A few minutes later she woke up again to a beautiful smell wafting from the kitchen. Yawning widely, she got up and groggily followed the smell into the kitchen, blinking sleep from her eyes.

All traces of sleep were forgotten when Hermione saw the breakfast Harry had prepared. There was a mountain of golden brown pancakes, fluffy scrambled eggs and piles of crisp bacon. Her mouth watered at the sight but wondered who could've cooked it. The Grangers certainly weren't blessed with the gift of cookery. She looked around and saw Harry in the kitchen, getting out plates.

"Harry, did you make all this?"

"Yep. I guess it's just my way of saying thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"Well all the times you stood by me and helped me. Also for letting me stay here with you." Hermione turned around to look at Harry and giggled.

"What? What's so funny? I haven't got flour in my hair do I?"

"No. I see you've found my Dad's 'Kiss the cook' apron." She looked Harry up and down. _God he is so hot in an apron. No wait! I can't think that- he's my best friend _

Sarah and Geoffrey chose that moment to walk in to the kitchen. "Mmmm. Something smells divine." Sarah commented.

"Wow Harry if this tastes as good as it looks you're my new best friend."

Harry blushed. He'd never gotten such praise from the Dursleys. "Well, the food is getting cold dig in."

Harry and the Grangers spent the next twenty minutes eating and chatting. When they had finally finished Sarah and Geoffrey offered to do the dishes, so Hermione and Harry retreated back to Hermione's room and sat on her bed.

"So Harry, what do you want to do today?"

"Well I guess we could finish the homework then-'' Harry was interrupted by a small owl tapping on Hermione's window.

"Pig!" Hermione exclaimed. She let the owl in and untied the letter attached to its leg. The letter was from Ron.

_Hi Hermione and possibly Harry,_

_Well my dad did it. He got tickets to the Quidditch World Cup! So if you want to come with us come to my place in two days. Bring your trunks so we can get our school stuff. See you soon._

_Cheers_

_Ron._

_P.S. Harry I think you might be there too because Hedwig came over here. Don't worry she's fine._

They finished the letter together and Harry said, "Hermione this is going to be so cool. But how will we get there?"

"Well we could catch the Knight bus."

"Ah Hermione your knowledge greatly exceeds mine; I often lie awake at night wondering how such an enormous brain could fit into such a small head." Harry said theatrically. Harry was instantly wacked with a pink pillow as Hermione said between giggles, "Quit it. And for your information my brain is perfectly normal sized."

After Hermione's suggestion they started to do their homework again. Once two hours had passed Harry closed his books and flopped on the bed, exhausted.

"Finished at last." He stood up and looked at Hermione.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure Harry."

They left the Granger's residence and walked to a park. Hermione ran to the swings and jumped on one. Harry joined her on the swing next to her. They sat on the swings for a while bumping softly into one another.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Well we've been friends for ages and I've started to develop these…" he paused thinking for the right word, "feelings for you." The swings stopped swaying. Hermione didn't say a word.

"Damn it. I'm sorry Hermione, I'll just go die now." Hermione grabbed his hand and she drew herself up to his level and stared into his dazzling green eyes and whispered "I feel the same way too."

Harry lowered his head towards hers and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Warmth spread through them and when they finally pulled apart the tingling sensation lingered.

"Come on Harry. Lets go home." And, hand-in-hand, they did exactly that.

**A/N: Yay they kissed! Thankyou SO much to my Beta for fixing it up much better now.**


	3. The World Cup

**Hi guys well since it's the Holidays I'll be updating every day or two so keep checking!**

**Chapter 3: The world Cup**

The next few days were spent eating, talking, swimming, walking, a trip to the movies and the odd kiss or two. A few hours before they journeyed to the Burrow they packed their trunk and had a chat with the Grangers.

"Um, Mum?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Well Harry and I are going to watch the Quidditch World Cup with Ron and we were wondering if we could spend the rest of the summer there."

"Of course you can Hermione but promise you will be careful." Sarah said concernedly. Harry stepped in, "Don't worry I'll keep her safe" he said with a playful poke in the ribs. Hermione squealed, jumped into her Mother's arms and planted a kiss on her cheek, "Bye Mum we'll be late to go to Ron's house!" she grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out of the house.

Sarah watched her daughter run out of the house and wiped away a tear _My baby girl's all grown up. Soon she'll get married, start a family and… Though I do like that Potter boy. Well Sarah what did you expect of course she's going to grow up now stop your snivelling and get back to those dishes. _

_Miles away, in the countryside a creature scuttled along the ground. It was a large, grey rat it looked very old, with its fur growing in clumps, leaving bald spots all over its body, and a missing toe. _

_A barn owl hooted from up above and chose this rat for its dinner. It dived at the rat. Milliseconds before the owl had its prey the rat transformed into a man. This man looked very much like a rat and still had the missing finger, he was wearing a ragged suit and at his side clutched a wand. The 'rat' pointed its wand at the owl shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA," turned back into a rat and scurried away. _

Harry flagged down the Knight bus and Stan Shunpike stepped out grinning like a madman.

"Well there 'arry twice in a week. Tis is certainly a pleasure. Oh! And I see you gotch yerself a girlfriend! Woss your name lil' lady?"

"Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you."

"A pleasure." Stan made an attempt to bow but stumbled on his shoelaces and landed in a heap at the couple's feet. Hermione giggled while Harry helped Stan to his feet.

"You alright there mate?"

"Yes I'm fine." Stan stood up, stretched and cracked his back. Hermione cringed at this._ gross_ she thought. "Well 'arry, where you wanna go?"

" Two for the Burrow please."

"Tha' ll be eleven sickles." Harry paid their fee and they sat on a bed. Next to them was an old witch snoring loudly with her mouth wide open. "I so want to flick something in there." Harry thought out loud.

"Harry!" Hermione said and whacked him on the arm.

"Ouch!"

_Split scene- Ron_

Ron stared out his window waiting. Out of nowhere a big, purple, triple decker bus pulled over in front of his house. Two teens stepped out, a boy, very tall with black hair, and emerald green eyes he had bulked up a lot over the summer and had a thin scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. Next to him was a girl of medium height with bushy brown hair and deep brown eyes, she had grown since the last time Ron had seen her.

Ron's eyes lit up but his face fell when he saw they were holding hands. _Oh great they're together now and just when Hermione was starting to look pretty. Well as long as this doesn't change our friendship I guess I'll deal with it. _He heard his mum shout at them to come down. Ron sighed and lumbered down the stairs with the rest of the Weasley children to meet his two best friends.

_Split scene- Harry and Hermione_

Harry and Hermione walked out into the shadow of a tall house called the burrow. They strode up to the front door and rang a bell that was hanging next to the front door.

The door was instantly opened by a plump woman with rosy cheeks wearing what looked like a patch of random pieces of fabric. This woman was none other than Molly Weasley. She pulled them into a warm hug.

"Oh Harry, Hermione I'm so glad you're here Ron's been so lonely these holidays. I expect you're going to watch the world cup with Arthur and the children. Which reminds me… KIDS HARRY AND HERMIONE ARE HERE!"

Fred, George, and Ginny all came down the stairs pushing and shoving while Ron lagged behind.

"Great to see you guys" said Fred and George in unison.

"Hi." Ginny said happily. Then she started jiggling around like a piece of jelly. Her face went as red as her hair. She rounded on the twins who were giggling to themselves and half jiggling – half running chased after the twins.

Harry and Hermione burst out into fits of giggles. Ron didn't.

"Hey mate what's up?" Harry asked.

"Well I wanted to know… are you guys like together now?"

Hermione squeezed Ron's hand and looked into his eyes. "Yes. Yes we are. But just 'cause we're together doesn't mean anything is going to change." Ron's expression changed into a wide grin. "Well in that case lets eat!"

"Yeah!" Harry agreed. Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Boys."

"Come on kids not much more to go! Just over this hill and we'll be there!" Arthur said with great enthusiasm to five bleary eyed teenagers.

"I'm hungry." moaned a tall, red headed boy.

"You're always hungry Ron."

"Well Hermione, maybe that's because I'm a big man." Ron flexed his muscles.

"If you eat as much as you do you'll be a big** fat** man." Harry joked slapping Ron's belly.

"Ah. We're here." Arthur Weasley announced. The trio ran over the hill in excitement to find a…

mangy old boot.

Harry was confused. "Err. What's this?"

"Well der Harry it's a boot." Hermione replied.

"Actually Hermione it's a portkey." Ron said throwing out his chest pleased to know he knew something Hermione didn't. Hermione blushed. "Um I knew that. I was just being sarcastic! Yes sarcastic…" _Good job Hermione. he he he. They'll never know…_

Harry and Ron exchanged glances. Once Hermione had stopped acting bizarrely their attention turned back to Arthur. "Come on now kids hurry up, hurry up! Put a finger on the boot."

"Put a finger on the what?" Obviously Harry was still confused.

"The boot Harry come on!" Ron shouted. Harry touched the boot and was pulled into space. His stomach turned over and over and as sudden as the feeling had come it was gone. The Kids all fell in a heap and watched as Arthur floated down and landed with ease.

"Now that kids, is how you use a portkey." Arthur said proudly.

They looked up and saw thousands of little red tents spread across an enormous field. "Dad what about muggles? Won't they notice?" George asked.

"No lad there are wards around the area preventing any non-magical person from entering the premises I'm Amos Diggory and this is my son Cedric." Two people appeared out from the trees. A balding man wearing mustard yellow robes and a young man who looked to be around seventeen. He had misty grey eyes and thick, blonde hair. They assumed this was Cedric

"Pleasure." Cedric said.

"Hullo. I'm Harry. And these are Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. We go to Hogwarts." Harry introduced, them all saying 'hi' in turn.

"I go to Hogwarts too. So who are you supporting?"

"Well Ireland I guess." Ron answered for them. "Anyway we have to go set up our tent, see you around Hogwarts." They left and went to their tent. It was small and red like all the others. _Wow. I wonder how we'll all fit in here. _Harry thought. Though it looked small from the outside, once they got inside they saw it was about two times as big as Hagrid's hut.

They passed the time until the match wandering around the campsites often pausing to chat with someone from Hogwarts.

The time for the match had finally arrived. They made their way up to their seats (which were very high up). The commentator shouted in a loud voice, "And now lets give it up for Dougal, Nally, Scooter, O'kiel, Harrison, Mulkearns and the seeker and captain MacNiell!" Cheers were heard from the Irish supporters.

"Now the Bulgarians! Grang, Numbon, Ducareff, Macrae, Kievo, Seidine, and the seeker and captain, Krum!" The Bulgarians roared out "Krum! Krum! Krum!Krum!" The commentator continued bellowing, "Let the match begin! Grang with the quaffle, pass to Ducareff, lobby to Macra and IRELAND SCORES!"

Some at the top of the stands six red headed fans were cheering on the Irish.

"Look at Krum he's amazing!" one of the red heads said in awe.

"I don't see what's so good about him." another bushy haired girl replied.

"Well you have to admit, he's a pretty good seeker, but you don't have to go around like you're in love or something." shouted a raven haired boy over the crowds. These three were none other than Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"Just watch the game Harry." Ron said and continued oohing and ahing at Krum. The commentator was still booming over the crowds, (Harry had no idea how but he assumed it was a spell) "The score is 190-30 in favour of Ireland. Bulgaria had better pull up their socks and get some work done. What's this? MacNiell sees the snitch!" Macniell and Krum went in to a spectacular dive at the snitch. They were neck and neck until Krum put on a sudden burst of speed, stuck out his hand and grabbed the snitch. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH BUT IRELAND WINS AT 190-180! YES LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IT'S ALL OVER. This is me saying goodnight."

Back at the Weasley tent the twins were doing what they called Irish dancing. They looked more like a spider with no coordination. They tripped up on each other and landed in a tangle of limbs on the ground. Everyone in the tent cracked up laughing, even Mr Weasley. Once they had finished laughing Mr Weasley cleared his throat and said, "Alright kids time for bed, girls this way, boys that way.

There was a scrambling to get to the top bunk but in the end Harry won. Harry lay awake watching fie works pass over his head until he couldn't keep his eyes open any more. He finally fell asleep.

Harry had been awoken after what seemed like seconds by a very scared Hermione. Harry sat up bolt right. "Hermione what's wrong?"

"Death eaters Harry! They're everywhere!" Harry slipped on a jacket, grabbed Hermione's hand and they ran out of the tent. Sure enough there were death eaters. Loads of them. They wore emerald green robes and hats and a silver masks in the shape of a snake's skull covered the top half of their faces. They chanted "Death eaters Blegh!"

"Come on Hermione run!" And they did. They ran as fast as their legs would carry them. As they were getting tired and slowing down Harry spotted some barrels. "Hermione in here!" They each hopped in one and waited. Harry found a little spy hole and peeped out. He saw a red flash of light coming towards them. Before he could say anything it hit the two barrels and they were sent flying over the tents.

When Harry woke up all he could see was blackness. He remembered he was in a barrel and pushed himself out. All around him was ash and debris. He suddenly remembered. _Hermione! _Harry looked around for Hermione's barrel.He found the other barrel behind a bush some distance. He took off the lid and saw Hermione lying in it, unconscious. Harry dragged her out an started trying to revive her.

"Hermione. Hermione wake up!" He slapped her cheek a few times and jiggled her. She didn't wake up. "No." he whispered. Harry started crying into his hands muttering, 'it's all my fault, it's all my fault.' He stayed like that until he heard a soft moaning. "Harry? What happened?"

Harry let out a sigh of relief and hugged her closely. "I thought I'd lost you." he sobbed into her chest. She patted his back, "Don't worry I'm alright. Wait. Harry there's someone out there. Sure enough when Harry turned around there was a scraggly man. "Maybe he can help us." Hermione said and started walking towards him.

"No Hermione get down!" Harry dived at Hermione tackling her to the ground. The man shouted, "Mor Morde!" and pointed his wand to the sky. Green smoke came out of his wand and into the sky, to form a giant skull with a serpent coming out of its mouth. A searing pain coursed through Harry's scar. He restrained himself from yelling out but settled to clutching his scar and wrihing around on the floor.

"Harry! Harry what's wrong?" Hermione looked back up at the man. He was gone. Five shouts were heard from around them, "Stupeffy!" Five red lights came out all colliding in the middle right where Hermione's head had been before she ducked.

"Stop! They're my friends!" another shout said. Ron ran into the middle shielding Harry and Hermione. Harry had stopped his writhing and was standing with Ron and Hermione.

A short, stubby man wearing a lime green bowler hat stepped out of the shadows along with four other wizards. They recognised him as Cornelius Fudge. He looked panicked and flustered. "Which one of you cast the dark mark?" He asked pointing his wand between Harry and Hermione. "Which one? ANSWER ME!"

"We didn't do it sir. There was a man…" Harry replied. Fudge's beady eyes darted around. "A man? Where?"

"Over there. Between those two tents."

"Search the area!" Fudge bellowed to the wizards. "Now kids, go back to your guardian. Don't let me catch you back here."


	4. 4: Pink robes and an Old friend

**Chapter 4: Pink robes an Old friend and new experiences**

An owl tapped on the window of Ron's room. Sleeping there were two teenagers, Harry and Ron. Harry groaned and walked to the window. He let the owl in. There was a letter attached to the owl's foot so Harry untied it and sat down. He watched the owl for a moment, ruffling its brown feathers and blinking its large, yellow eyes.

There were six letters and a copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry paid the owl a Knut for the paper delivery and watched it fly off into the sunrise. He took out the paper and read the first page. It read;

_**DEATH EATERS ATTACK AT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!**_

_After the Irish victory at the Quidditch World Cup fifteen or more Death Eaters appeared at the campsite. "How they got in is a mystery, security is as tight as a baby's grip on a rattle these days." Says Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, but we are wondering how tight this baby's grip is. Soon after the Death Eater attack the dark mark appeared in the sky. No one knows who conjured it but Fudge is giving the matter his full attention and Aurors are on the case at this very moment. _

A loud snore came from the corner where Ron was sleeping. Harry shook him awake.

"What Harry can't a guy get some sleep?" Ron mumbled half awake.

"Ron take a look at this." Ron got up and Harry watched as his eyes scanned the page. Once he had finally finished he said, "Well I don't see anything wrong with it. Everything seems true."

"Yeah, except the part about Fudge giving it his full attention, I bet he's more worried about the next election. Oh and our Hogwarts letters are here."

Ron and Harry tore open their letters. Harry's read;

_This year Mr Potter you will be needing the following books for your fourth year studies._

_The Standard book of spells: Book 4 **by** Miranda Goshawk _

_Rare and exotic Creatures **by** Newt Scamander_

_Brewing Potions for Dummies **by** Severus Snape_

_Unclouding the Future **by** Anonymous_

_Transfigure your world **by** Defferenzia Nortington_

_Charm your world **by** Defferenzia Nortington_

_Dark forces and creatures **by** Quentin Trimble_

_We hope to see you at Hogwarts this year. _

_Your head of House,_

_Minerva Mcgonagal_

After reading his letter Harry went into Hermione's room to wake her up. He cautiously opened the door and tip-toed in. She looked so peaceful in her sleep it was almost a shame to wake her. Harry sat next to her on her bed and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Hermione. Hermione."

"Mmm?"

"Come on it's time to get up." As a reply Hermione pulled the covers over her head.

"Don't wanna." A small voice said from the ball of covers. Harry chuckled to himself.

"Come on Hermione, don't make me go down there."

"Do your worst." Taking this as an invitation Harry dived under the covers and started tickling Hermione furiously. "Give in now?"

"No." She managed between giggles. Harry tickled more extremely.

"Ok! Ok! Have mercy!" Harry stopped tickling and Hermione sat back to catch her breath. She leaned back up against Harry and he wrapped his arms around her. They sat there for a while contentedly listening to each other's breathing. Harry kissed her head and stood up.

"As much as I'm liking this we have to go."

"Where?"

"Well Diagon Alley of course. Our Hogwarts letters are here. Didn't I tell you?"

"No. Well if you expect me to go there I'll have to change."

"Oh right me too." Harry was just about to leave Hermione pulled him into a kiss. They were kissing for a while when a red haired girl walked in,

"Hey Hermione which top is better the blue or th-" If it was possible Ginny's jaw would've hit the floor. "What? How can this be? This isn't right! Harry you can't be kissing Hermione! Stop that!" She made a desperate attempt to pull them apart and slumped to the floor sobbing.

"Ginny stop being immature, if you liked Harry you would've asked him out first, not wait for him to make the first."

"Yeah Gin, and also you have to understand that I don't like you in that way you're like a sister to me." Harry added, reaching out to Ginny to help her up. Ginny slipped her hand into his and hoisted herself up. She cried into his shoulder for a bit and when she finally calmed down pulled away and wiped her tears away.

"Yeah Harry, I guess you're right. So does this mean you're my adopted brother now?"

"Yeah Gin, I think you're right." He said with a playful punch to her shoulder. "Go on, oh and by the way, the blue looks much better on you."

"Thanks Harry." she said and left the room.

"Now, where were we?"

"I think we were right about here." Hermione said placing Harry's hands around her waist and her arms around his neck. "Ah now I remember." Harry chuckled before they started to kiss again.

_The rat was almost reaching its target he was sure of it. He pushed through some weeds and grass to see a great house. It was made from red brick, and almost all of its four stories were covered in ivy. It gasped and scuttled towards it even faster. _

_He reached the maple double doors of the house and transformed into the short man again. He pushed the door ajar and walked in._

"Alright kids come along, come along." The Weasley children Hermione and Harry had gathered around the fireplace to floo to Diagon alley. "Now we'll have to floo in pairs on account of our shortage of floo powder. Too double floo you must make sure you have a good grip on the other person and that you both say the name of your destination at the same time. Fred, George show them what I mean."

Fred and George stepped into the fireplace and put each other. They got a handful of floo powder and at the same time shouted, "Diagon alley!" With a flash of smoke they were gone. Everyone else followed suit, Ron with Ginny, Molly with Arthur, and lastly, Hermione with Harry.

Harry put one hand around Hermione's waist and held the floo powder ins his other hand, while Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. "You ready?", she asked.

"Yeah."

"_1,2,3 Diagon Alley!" _They felt a tug on their necks and were whizzing through a dark tunnel, watching other fireplaces fly by. Harry buried his face into Hermione's shoulder, wishing it to be over. On the other hand Hermione was having the time of her life.

"Weeeee! I've never felt so alive!" Hermione shouted laughing hysterically. They reached their destination, turning abruptly to the right and sliding out of the fireplace at Gringotts. Harry was left with a screaming Hermione and a pack of staring wizards and witches.

"Whoo hoo! Yeah!" Harry tapped her shoulder and she returned to earth. Harry noticed he still had pairs of eyes gauping at them.

"Muggle borns." he said with a fake. The wizards and witches all nodded and walked away.

"Thanks Harry. Whoa that was so fun." She said with a laugh. For no apparent reason Harry started sniggering.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You look so cute covered in soot." He managed between snorts.

"Well so do you." They both cracked up laughing. The pair got up and started brushing themselves off. They turned to see Ron heading towards them.

"Come on you two, mum's already gotten our money lets go!"

"_BELATRIX!" _

"_What Lucius?" A thin, black haired woman entered the room to see Lucius Malfoy holding up two bright pink robes. _

"_You washed our Death eater robes with your towels again!" He fumed. _

"_Yeah so? Just use a spell to remove it."_

"_You think I haven't tried that yet? It didn't work and do you know why?" Belatrix had to think for a moment until it dawned on her. _

"_Oh no. I used 'No colour fade' washing powder."_

"_These robes were spun by French Nymphs by the finest silk, do you know how hard it will be to get new ones!."_

"_I guess we'll just have to use these now." Belatrix said slowly. _

"_Crucio!" Belatrix writhed in pain on the ground until Lucius called off the spell. She laid on the ground panting and watched Lucius leave the room._

"_That was for your incompetence." He said with a sneer._

Three teens sat eating ice-cream under one of the coloured umbrellas outside Flourean's ice-cream shop. Harry licked his sundae contentedly. He scraped the last of his sundae from its plastic and placed in the bin along with Ron's and Hermione's.

"Finally mate I thought you'd never finish."

"Hey just because you eat like you're in a race doesn't mean I eat slowly."

"Well Harry you do eat pretty slowly, I mean even I ate faster than you." Harry knew he was beaten there and decided to give up.

"Come on, your parents are probably waiting for us at the leaky cauldron."

They picked up the bags that contained their school supplies and walked back to the leaky cauldron. They were almost at the wall that hid Diagon Alley from the Leaky Cauldron when Harry spotted a moving black blur in the distance.

"Wait. Can you see that?"

"No I can't see it. Harry are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Come on I'll show you!" He tore off after the blur, Hermione and Ron struggling to keep up behind him. They finally reached the black shape and saw that it was a big, black dog.

Harry reached a hand towards it. "Sirius?" he asked cautiously. The dog snapped at his hands and snarled threateningly.

"Harry come back, it's not Sirius." Harry lingered for a while, searching the dog's eyes, before joining his friends.

"Harry you disappoint me." Harry wheeled around to see a very different Sirius Black from the one he had seen the previous year. He had long, brown hair and a clean shaven face. His eyes were brown instead of their usual grey, but they still had the Marauder's glint in his eye.

Harry ran up to his godfather and jumped into his arms. They were hugging each other for a while when they heard a cough from behind them.

"Oh sorry. Sirius you remember Hermione and Ron?"

"Hi." He said with a wave. "Hey guys, I've got some great news."

"What is it?"

"Dumbledore's let me have a job at Hogwarts!"

"Really what are you going to do?" Ron asked

"I'm going to be Snape's lab assistant." he said puffing out his chest.

"Well that's great except for the Snape part."

"Yeah I know it does sound a bit pathetic but I'll inch my way up."

Hermione was deep in thought. "Sirius, won't the ministry put you in Azkaban?"

"No. I've worked it out with Dumbledore. I'm going to wear a disguise. Also from now on my name is Georgio McHinely. Sorry kids I've got to go, Ill see you at Hogwarts." Sirius hugged all three teens, transformed back into a dog and padded away.

"Come on lets go." Harry said. Ron walked a way in front while Harry and Hermione lagged behind. Harry had his arm around Hermione's shoulders and Hermione had wrapped her arms around his waist.

They passed through the brick wall and saw the Weasleys sitting at a table chatting. Ron was already there. "Oi Harry! Come 'ere!" One of the twins shouted. Harry and Hermione made their way over.

" What took you so long?" Fred asked. Then he noticed that Harry and Hermione were holding hands.

"Oh. Right" he said tapping the side of his nose.

"Come on Harry, lets put our stuff away." They went to the room that the Weasleys had rented out for the day to store their shopping. Harry put his bags in the corner and flopped down on the bed. Hermione put her stuff down and flopped down next to him.

Harry moved his head towards hers and they entered a deep kiss. Hermione moaned as they laid down on the bed. She entwined her fingers through his hair and he placed his hands on her back. They had their first snogging session.


	5. Surprises

**Chapter 5: Surprises **

They heard the whistle blow from the red steam train.

"Bye mum we have to go." Ron Weasley said to his mother.

"Ok kids. Have you seen Ginny?"

"No Mrs Weasley- but we'll tell her you said goodbye." Hermione replied. The three teens boarded the Hogwarts express and started looking for an empty compartment. They reached the end of the train compartmentless.

"Hey here's and empty one!"

"Good find Ron!" Harry said as he slid the compartment door open.

"Oh God!" He yelled and covered his eyes. "What is it Harry?" Ron asked, pushing past Harry and Hermione.

"Neville!"

"_Lucius darling shouldn't you be getting back to your wife, she might suspect something."_

"_Will you just shut up! I can't believe I freed you from Azkaban for this! All you do is talk, talk, talk and mess things up!"_

"_I only thought it would help, I mean if your wife found out you were having an affair she would go blabbing around and surely you don't want your reputation ruined do you?"_

_Lucius did not reply but grabbed his hat and left the room. Bellatrix heard him mutter, "Stupid woman," just before he apparated back to Malfoy manor. _

"Neville how could you? She's my sister!" Harry, Ron and Hermione had just caught Ginny and Neville snogging each other senseless in the last compartment of the Hogwarts Express. Harry and Hermione were pleased that Neville had found someone but Ron on the other hand, was furious.

"Excuse me Ron I don't see why you should be meddling in my personal life even if you are my brother." Ginny huffed, "lets see of anyone feels the same way. Harry?"

"Hey don't drag me into this."

"Ok then what about you Hermione?''

"Well I think you should work it out yourselves, but if you really want my contribution, I think you'd be great together. Ron you should really stop meddling unless she could be put into serious danger, and does Neville seem dangerous to you?"

"Um… no I guess not." Ron finally replied.

"Excellent. Now that we've gotten that sorted lets just sit down and enjoy the ride." And that was what they did.

When the sweets trolley came past Hermione was sitting in Harry's lap chatting about leprechauns. They heard the trolley come past and Harry offered to pay for all their sweets together. He ended up buying twenty chocolate frogs, five liquorice wands, three packets of Bertie Botts every flavour beans, and a dozen new tongue dancers, a sweet that would tap dance around in your mouth.

They spent the rest of the train ride stuffing themselves with sweets and talking about the wizarding world (all Ron talked about was quidditch).

"Come on boys, get your robes on we're almost there!" Hermione said. The boys hadn't bothered to change and were still in their Muggle clothes.

"Ok then, but turn around." Harry said. Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes as they turned around to face the wall. Harry slipped off his shirt and Hermione couldn't resist temptation to look around and take a peek. She almost squealed in delight when she saw Harry's toned muscles and chest.

She quickly turned back to the wall giggling to herself. Harry put on his robes along with the other two boys. "Hermione, Ginny you can look now." They turned around just as the whistle blew for them to get off the train.

"Good thing I told you to get your robes on."

"Yes how clever of you Hermione." Harry teased. Hermione went to poke him but he was too fast for her. He grabbed her waist and hugged her tightly, not letting her move.

"Aw Harry, you just can't stand being away from me for one minute."

"So true." He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Neville, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron squeezed into one of the floating carriages that took them up to the castle. They all walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Is that Hermione Granger with Harry Potter?"

"No it can't possibly be-"

"She's so plain-"

"He's too hot-"

Whispers and pointing fingers followed them all the way down the great hall until they reached their seats next to Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown.

They watched the sorting, ate, and then Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Excellent to see such lovely new faces at Hogwarts. Now I have a few start of term announcements. Firstly the Quidditch house cup had been cancelled-" At this there were shouts of disapproval and moans throughout the Great hall. "SILENCE!" he boomed, "It has been cancelled to make way for the Tri Wizard Tournament!"

All over the Hall there were cheers and grinning faces. Harry was confused. "Hey Hermione what are they talking about?"

"Search me." Before Harry could ask Ron he was interrupted by Dumbledore. "And now to participate in the Tournament, the lovely ladies from the Beauxbatons academy, with their headmistress Madame Maxime."

The doors of the great hall opened and out walked around fifteen girls dressed in periwinkle blue robes walked out to the front hall. They reached and conjured a banner that had 'Beauxbatons' written across it. The great hall exploded in cheers and some wolf whistles were heard from the boys.

Madame Maxime walked up to Dumbledore and he kissed her on the hand. She was an enormous woman, taller than Hagrid, yet she was elegant and filled with grace.

"Let us welcome the sons of Durmstrang and their Headmaster Igor Karkaroff."

Once again the doors of the great hall opened and fifteen boys ran to the front. Harry felt a tapping on his shoulder.

"What Ron?"

"Harry, it's Victor Krum." Ron said, hi mouth wide open. Sure when Harry looked around there was Krum, walking next to who he assumed was Igor Karkaroff. The boys at the front had blown fire into the shapes of the letters that spelt 'Durmstrang'.

Dumbledore shook hands with Karkaroff. "The two schools will be staying here as guests until the tournament ends at the end of the school year. And to explain the rules is the head of the International magical cooperation department, Barty Crouch!"

A small man wearing a black bowler hat and a Hitler moustache stepped forward. He spoke with a French accent. "After much deliberation we have decided that only those over seventeen will be eligible to enter."

"No way!"

"Come on"

"BOO"

"That's rubbish!"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted. "Go on Barty." Instead of speaking Barty waved his wand and an enormous golden goblet appeared from the ground. A blue flame flickered from it.

"This is the Goblet of Fire. To enter the tournament you must simply cast a piece of parchment with your name and school on it into the flame. The Triwizard Champions will compete in three very dangerous tasks. The winner will receive 1000 galleons and the Triwizard cup to their school. The champions will be revealed this time on Thursday night. From this moment the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

There was a flash of lightning outside. The lightning bolt came through from the enchanted ceiling. Everyone screamed in panic. There was a flash of red and the lightning bolt was gone. They looked to see who had fixed it and saw a short fat man with many battle scars criss-crossing their way along his face. He had several chunks and carried a staff around with him to support his limp.

"Ruddy ceiling." He muttered. "Good evening Albus sorry I'm late." He whispered to Dumbledore.

"That's mad-eye-Moody" Ron whispered to Hermione and Harry.

"You mean Alastor Moody? The Auror?"

"Yeah. And a bloody good one too. Half the cells in Azkaban are filled because of him. Then he just disappeared and went nuts."

"What do you suppose he's doing here then?" Harry asked.

"I dunno."

Dumbledore continued speaking, "This is Alastor Moody, he will be your new defence against the dark arts teacher for this year. Another addition to the Hogwarts staff is Georgio McHinely, he will be our new potions assistant." Sirius or Georgio stood up and gave a small wave from the staff table.

"Now we will all meet here at this time on Thursday night. I hope you all have a pleasant sleep. Goodnight all." The Hall emptied itself pretty quickly and soon Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting in front of the common room fire.

"How great would that be Harry? Eternal glory." Ron mused.

"Rather you than me, I think I've had enough excitement already."

"Mm. I guess. Still it would be great. Anyway I'm getting tired so I'm going to bed. Harry you coming?"

"Um yeah I'll be up in a minute."

"Well night guys."

"Night Ron" They said together.

"Yeah Ron's right we should be getting off to bed."

"Ok. Night Harry." Harry walked over to Hermione and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight Hermione."

_Harry watched the old man hobble up the stairs, shining his torch light at the door at the end of the long corridor. He turned the torch off as he neared the door. It was ajar, letting a sliver of light illuminate the corridor. He heard a quivering voice come from the room._

"_Master the plan is all going successfully."_

"_Excellent Wormtail," a second, icy voice said, "now I will summon Nagini, then you will milk her for I must be fed." The man whispered in a different language hissing and spitting. _

_The old man froze as he watched a giant serpent slither past him hissing in return to the man's summon. _

"_Ah Wormtail, Nagini tells me that the old Muggle gardener is listening to every word we say. Open the door so I can watch him die." The door opened and a flash of green came towards the old man hitting him square in the chest. The man slumped to the ground, lifeless. _

Harry woke with a start, drenched in a cold sweat, his scar tingling.


	6. The three champions

**Chapter 6: The three champions**

"Harry what's wrong? You look like you didn't sleep a wink." Hermione asked the next morning at breakfast.

"Nothing, just a bad dream." Harry replied.

"Do you want to tell us about it?" Harry told Ron and Hermione about the dream he had the previous night.

"You should talk to Sirius- I mean Georgio about this." Harry forked another piece of bacon into his mouth and thought about the dream. His thoughts were interrupted by the post. Hedwig landed next to his pumpkin juice with a note clamped in her mouth.

Harry gave her a bit of his bacon and she flew off to the owlery. Harry tore open the first letter. It was the timetable.

"We've got Defence against the dark arts with the Slytherins first up." Harry said reading the timetable.

"Sure Harry. Come on we need to get to class." The trio got up and walked up to the Defence against the dark arts room.

"There are three unforgivable curses. Who can give me the names of one of them?" Mad-eye-Moody asked the class. Five people raised their hands, including Ron. Moody's magical eye landed on Ron.

"You! Waesley!" he barked.

"Um well my Dad told me about the Imperius curse." Ron said.

"Ah yes the Imperius curse. Let me demonstrate. Imperio." Moody pointed his wand at Ron. Ron's eyes glazed over.

"Jump on the desk and do the chicken dance." Moody commanded. To the class's amusement Ron did just that.

"Imperiuso." Moody muttered and Ron returned to normal totally bewildered as to why the class was laughing.

"Many witches and wizards said they had only done Voldemort's bidding under the influence of the Imperious curse. Gave the ministry quite some time to sort out the liars. Now who can name the next curse?"

More people raised their hands.

"Longbottom?"

"The C-C-Cruciatus curse." Neville stammered.

"Ah yes. The torture curse." He said as he pulled out a large Tarantula from a glass jar.

"Engorgio." The tarantula swelled to twice its size.

"Crucio." The spider immediately started shivering and writhing around, its legs flailing. Ron paled next to Harry and Hermione winced next to him. Harry squeezed her hand under the table reassuringly. Her face remained the same.

Then Harry realised what she was looking at. Neville watched the spider,pale and twitching uncontrollably.

"Stop it!" Hermione suddenly shouted. Moody instantly stopped the curse.

"You con sit down now Neville. Mmhmm," he nervously cleared his throat, "Can you tell us the third curse Miss Granger?" Hermione tried to speak but couldn't find her voice. She just shook her head, tears streaking down her face.

"Avada kedavra!" The spider fell dead, not even twitching.

"Everyone who has been attacked with Avada kedavra has died. Everyone that is except one. And that person is sitting right in front of me." Moody laid his normal eye on Harry, his magical eye zoomed around the room madly.

"Come on! Why aren't you copying this down!"

"That's totally barbaric! How could he the miserable, old git!

"Calm down Hermione, you're right but you need to calm down." Harry said giving her hand a squeeze

"I know. He just makes me so angry! Come on we've got potions next."

Thursday night came quickly at Hogwarts. The great hall was teaming with excitement.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the back of the great hall. The goblet of fire stood at the front, emitting blue flames. Dumbledore walked up.

"Hello again all. Now the time has finally come. The time to choose our champions!" Dumbledore placed his hands on the Goblet. The flame turned a deep red and a flapping piece of parchment floated down into Dumbledore's waiting hands.

"The Beauxbatons champion is Fleur Delacour!" A beautiful blonde girl stood up and, after receiving many hugs from her fellow students walked down into the champions chamber with Madame Maxime.

The goblet of fire glowed red again and another piece of parchment fluttered down, and was caught successfully by Dumbledore.

"The Durmstrang champion is Victor Krum!" The Durmstrang boys all cheered and patted Krum on the back as he went to join Fleur in the Champion room.

For the third time the goblet of fire glowed red and spat out another piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!" Whoops and clapping came from the Hogwarts students.

"And now we have our three champions. We wish them luck as they go off to-" Dumbledore stopped when he saw the amazed faces looking past him. He turned to see the goblet spurting out streams of fire in a jerky pattern. It gave out one last blast and sent a piece of paper flapping down.

Dumbledore read it and his eye grew wide.

"Harry Potter." Everyone in the Hall gasped. Harry stayed frozen to his seat.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore shouted again.

"Harry just go."

"I didn't do it I-"

"I know just go!" Hermione said forcefully. Harry stumbled up to the front of the Hall as if in a dream. Every pair of eyes followed him, looking confused. That is, every pair except one. Ronald Weasley looked at him with pure rage, generated by waves of jealousy.

Dumbledore's eyes pierced Harry as he walked past. _What's going on, how could this happen?_ He looked over at Sirius and even he had a look of utter disbelief plastered on his face.

Harry continued into the champions room to meet a bewildered Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, and Cedric Diggory.

"What's going on Harry?" Cedric asked. Harry simply stood still and didn't make a sound. Dumbledore and a crowd of angry wizards ran into the room.

"Harry! Did you put your name in the goblet?" Dumbledore questioned.

"No sir."

"Did anyone else do it for you?"

"No sir. I would never-"

"Well of course 'e is lying." Madame Maxime burst out.

"I'll leave this up to you Barty." Dumbledore said. They all turned to Mr Crouch.

"The boy has no choice. He was chosen by the goblet of fire. He must compete."

"But this is Madness the boy will be squashed to a pulp!" Mcgonagall retorted.

"I know Minerva but we can't do anything. The Goblet holds a binding magical contract. As I said we have no choice." Barty continued in the same, dragging tone.

"Yes. I suggest we just let the events unfold to their own accord. Don't you agree?" Snape drawled.

_Now I definitely know he wants to kill me. _Harry thought.

" Yes I agree with Severus." Dumbledore said. "I think we should all sleep on it and feel much better in the morning. Barty, would you like to come up for a spot of tea?"

"Oh. Alright." Mr Crouch replied.

"Champions the first task will be three weeks from now. Good luck." The room began to empty itself. Fleur ignored Harry completely, Krum knocked him on the shoulder as he went past and Cedric just shrugged and walked off. Soon only Harry and Sirius were left.

"Sirius I didn't-"

"I know, I know. Now all we have to do is concentrate in not letting you get killed. Off to bed now, I need to think."

After what seemed like an eternity Harry reached the common room to find it empty, except for Hermione and a few first years.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I've got to compete."

"I was expecting that."

"Where is everyone?"

"They've all gone to bed."

"Oh that's good. I don't exactly feel like being accused anymore," he said sinking into the sofa next to Hermione, "Even Sirius doesn't really believe me."

"You know I believe you, and I'm here to support you all the way."

"Thanks. I wouldn't be surprised if you were the only one. I think I need to go to bed. I need to think things over." He got up and kissed Hermione's forhead.

"See you in the morning." Harry climbed the marble staircase into the boy's dormitory to find Ron staring at him, with a look of disappointment on his face.

"What's up with you?"

"How did you do it?"

"How did I do what?"

"Never mind. You might've let your best friend on it though."

"I don't want this I would give anything to not have to do it."

"All you want is more attention. Everything I want is taken away by you."

"What are you talking about?" Harry said hotly.

"FIRST YOU GET HERMIONE, THE GIRL I LOVE, THEN YOU GO ALONG AND SNATCH AWAY THE TRIWIZARD CUP, AND THIRDLY-"

WHAM. Harry's fist collided with Ron's jaw, sending him to the ground.

"You don't love Hermione. You only want what you can't have and you can't have Hermione." Harry spat coolly, before hopping into his four poster bed and drawing the curtains shut.

Harry and Ron didn't speak to each other all through breakfast.

"What's up between you and Ron?" Hermione finally asked.

"I punched him."

"Harry! Why?"

"He said he loved you." Hermione dropped her fork.

"Bastard." she said.

"Hermione everyone's looking at me do you think we could head off to class?"

"Yeah sure Harry." They got up and walked to Herbology together.

Once they were out in the grounds Harry relaxed a little. He held her hand and led her to behind a tree.

"Harry where are we going? This isn't the way to Herbology class."

"I know I just want to tell you something. Besides, we're early. Hermione I know I haven't been myself these past couple of days and I just want to say I'm sorry."

"No Harry it's alright I understand."

"Ok. I just need to know that I need you. And that I really appreciate your support."

"You have my support one hundred percent." She wrapped her hand around his neck and brought her lips towards his. She kissed him and he kissed back. When they finally broke the kiss Harry was grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Now we _are_ going to be late."

**And there you go my sixth chappie Yay! Please review as it inspires me to write more and I really like answering th em if I can.**

**XOXO Laura )**


	7. Burn baby, burn

**Chapter 7: Burn baby, Burn**

Two weeks had passed since Harry's name had been pulled out of the Goblet of fire and Harry was stressing way more than any fourteen year old boy should. If it wasn't for Hermione's never ending support and patience he would've gone mental.

One day Harry had had enough. They were working in the library on spells that could've helped him in the tournament.

"I've had enough!" He said throwing his books down and jumping to his feet.

"The stress is killing me. Hermione can we go for a walk before it gets dark?"

"I don't know…"

"Please." Harry pleaded.

"Oh alright."

"Ok grab your cloak it'll probably be cold outside."

Ten minutes later Harry and Hermione stepped out into the evening, hand in hand. They walked to the edge of the lake.

"Hermione you wait right there I need to go get something." Before Hermione could say anything Harry had dashed away.

A few minutes later Harry returned with what looked like a large stick. On closer inspection Hermione saw that it was Harry's broomstick.

"Come on Hermione hop on!"

"You know I'm scared of heights."

"That didn't stop you from riding Buckbeak last year." Hermione finally gave in and hopped behind Harry.

"Wait Hermione. Hop in front of me I don't want you sliding off the end." Hermione switched places with him and he put his arms around her waist to reach the broomstick handle. They took off and were soaring through the air.

"Aaaah!" Hermione screamed at the sudden rush of air. Harry simply chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. They flew over the black lake and around the turrets of Hogwarts. They head toward the Forbidden Forest.

Harry guided the broom lower so they were skimming the treetops. They were having a riveting time when out of nowhere came a blast of flame. Harry darted to the left, narrowly missing the column of fire.

"What was that?' Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Lets go lower." Harry landed on a low branch and let Hermione get off as well. He was fastening his Firebolt to the tree when he heard Hermione gasp next to him.

"What is it?"

"Dragons." Harry turned to see four giant cages holding vicious beasts. A dragon stood in each of them breathing fire at their captors, who were running around, frantically trying to calm he raging dragons.

"I'll bet my broomstick that's the first task." Harry said. Suddenly a jet of fire came towards them. It barely missed them, singing the leaves from their branch.

"Lets go, before we're burnt to a crisp." Harry said.

"Right behind you." They soared back to Hogwarts and landed back at the front steps. It was dark by then.

"You go on Hermione, I'll catch up. I just need to put my broomstick away. Harry jogged up to the broomstick shed and put his broom away in its box. After making sure he locked the box he ran back up to the castle.

He was running so fast he didn't notice Cedric Diggory turning the corner. He collided into him and fell to the ground.

"You alright there Harry?" Cedric said offering a hand to Harry.

"Yeah, Thanks. Sorry about that." He said taking Cedric's hand.

"Well if you're ok then… Bye." Cedric continued walking down the stairs.

"Cedric."

"Yeah?'

"Dragons. That's the first task."

"Really? You sure?"

"Yeah. They've got one for each of us."

"Thanks Harry."

"Anytime. Oh and by the way did you see Hermione on your way down?"

"Yeah. She's not that far ahead."

"Thanks." He said and turned back around and continued to run. He climbed another staircase and saw Hermione walking up.

"Hermione!" he shouted.

"Finally. What took you so long?" She asked while she waited for Harry to catch up.

"Bumped into Cedric. Well more like crashed really…"

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him about the dragons."

"Good. Come on lets go to the common room."

Harry and Hermione spent the next week frantically poring over books about dragons and any spells that might help him. They practiced the spell in empty classrooms but still Harry was terrified about facing a dragon the next day.

Harry and Hermione sat in a corner of the common room forming a battle plan.

"And then I win?"

"Yes. _Then_ you win."

"Thanks a lot Hermione. I couldn't have done it without you."

"As you have said several times before."

"Once more wouldn't hurt would it?" He said coming closer.

"I guess not." She grinned. They kissed each other and she twined her hands in his hair and he hugged her closer. They snogged on the couch for a while before coming back up for air, panting.

"Whoa!" Harry said, his hair messier than usual.

"Good luck tomorrow Harry." Hermione said. She gave him a peck on the lips and climbed the marble staircase to the girls dormitories.

Luckily Harry was in a _very _good mood when he fell asleep so he didn't have any nightmares.

"Harry!" Harry woke being hit furiously by a pillow.

"Harry! Get up!"

"I'm up I'm up!"

"Hurry up get dressed!" Hermione said throwing his robes to him.

Harry came out of the bathroom in black and red robes with 'Potter' written across the back.

"Thanks again Hermione. You should go down I need some time alone."

"Sure Harry. Good luck." She left the room.

_I'll need more than luck for this. O….k breathe in… breathe out… calm down Harry, it'll all be alright if I just remember the plan… what if I forget? Help me._

Cedric Diggory paced the champions tent.

"Psssst! Pssst!" Cedric heard coming from outside the tent.

"Hello?"

"Harry?"

"No, Cedric."

"Oh. Could you get Harry please?"

"Um… Ok just a sec." Cedric walked to where Harry was sitting, holding his head in his hands.

"Er Harry?"

"Mm?" Harry said looking up.

"Um someone wants to speak to you over there." He said indicating to where the voice had come from. Harry walked to where Cedric was pointing.

"Hello?"

"Harry?"

"Yes. Hermione?"

"Yes Harry. How are you feeling?"

"Like anyone would if they were going to have to fight off a Dragon."

"Just remember the plan and- Oh Harry." She pushed through the tent and hugged Harry tightly, kissing his neck and cheek desperately.

Suddenly they were engulfed in a puff of purple smoke.

"Young love!" said a woman with blonde, curly hair and diamond studded glasses. She wore a tight, lime green leather shirt, blue leather pants, a crocodile handbag and what looked like a dead ferret around her neck. Harry christened her 'the snake lady'.

"I'm Rita Skeeter. I write for the Daily Prophet, but of course you know all about that. It's you I want to know about. Care to give me an interview?"

"Absolutely not!" Harry said, "You have no right to be here so go away!"

"Fine. Come on James." Rita Skeeter and the camera man, who they supposed was James, left the tent. Seconds after they left Dumbledore came in.

"Harry I should go. Good luck." She said for the second time that morning. She kissed him and left.

"Champions! Gather round, gather round." The four champions crowded around Dumbledore. Dumbledore held out a purple, velvet bag.

"Champions. The first task is here. Out there are four dragond, one for each of you. Each dragon has been given a golden egg to protect. In that egg is a clue which without you cannot even hope to succeed in the second task. In this bag is the order you will go in and the dragon you will fight. You will each draw out of the bag. Miss Delacour you first." Fleur put her hand into the bag and drew out a miniature green dragon with a number 'two' around its neck.

"The Welsh Green Miss Delacour. Mr Krum." Krum pulled out a scarlet dragon with a number 'three'.

"The Chinese fireball Mr Krum. Mr Diggory." Cedric pulled out a yellow dragon with a number 'one'.

"The Swedish short-snout Mr Diggory. Which leaves you Harry." Harry pulled out a brown dragon with spikes running down its spine and onto its tail. It wore a number 'four'.

"The Hungarian Horntail Harry. Now Mr Diggory you will start as soon as the canon goes. Mr Filch we are ready."

BANG.

Hermione watched Cedric, Fleur and Krum have their turns in anxiety. When Harry finally came out it was almost more than she could bear. She saw him walk out into the quidditch pitch, which had been transformed into a rocky terrain, with large boulders scattered around.

Harry looked around him. All he could see was rock and dirt. Then he saw it. The golden egg sat in the middle of the transformed quidditch pitch, about a hundred metres away. He walked towards the egg but was blocked by a giant, scaly beast.

It roared, deafening the onlookers. The dragon whipped at Harry with its tail, sending him flying through the air. Harry scrambled and hid behind a giant boulder. Everything was a blur. His eyes were filled with sweat and he couldn't hear properly. Then Hermione's voice rang out clearly.

"Harry remember the plan! Use your wand!" she shouted.

"Accio Invisibility cloak!" Harry shouted. Minutes later Harry's invisibility cloak flew into his hands. He put it on and disappeared from sight. Harry suddenly felt more confident now that he was invisible.

From under his invisibility cloak he muttered, 'Wingardrium Leviosa." A large boulder floated upwards. He whacked the dragon in the back of the head with the boulder and it fell to the ground unconscious. There was a loud roar from the crowd as Harry stepped up to the golden egg.

Harry was about to pick it up when the cheers from the audience turned to terrified screams. He turned just in time to see the Horntail breathe a jet of fire. He grabbed the egg and quickly lunged to the side. He wasn't quick enough. He felt the fire burn his right calf before he banged his head into a rock.

When Harry woke his whole body ached and his head felt like it weighed a ton. He groaned and tried to get up but it made his head feel even worse. He opened his eyes to see a big blur surrounding the bed he lay in.

"Neville go get Madam Pomfrey, he's waking up!" Ginny said.

"Mmm." Harry groaned as everything swam into view.

"Hey what's happening? Why does my head feel like my head was cracked open?"

"Because it _was_ cracked open. Almost." Fred said.

"Harry!" Hermione said flinging her arms around him. Harry cringed in pain but smiled on the inside. Madam Pomfrey came bustling wearing her 'nurse' hat. Harry thought she had just stuck two cones on her head.

"Leave all of you. Except for you Miss Granger, as long as you behave yourself. Now Mr Potter, lets take a look at that leg of yours." She removed the linen sheet to reveal Harry's leg.

It was red and blistery and stinged a lot. Hermione gasped and squeezed Harry's hand tightly.

"I can remove most of the damage but you will still be able to notice it and it will hurt for a while. Now as for your head you are and extremely lucky boy. It didn't hit any important parts, merely injured some tissue around your skull. You will be in some pain for a while but I can give you some creams to soothe it."

Madam Pomfrey went to search her many cupboards. Harry looked to Hermione and saw her face tear streaked.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"I was so worried."

"Don't worry," he said wiping away a tear from her face, "I'll be back on my feet before you know it." Harry knew this was true as already he was feeling much better.

"Here we are Potter." Madam Pomfrey said holding up a tup containing a green cream and a bottle holding a blue potion.

"Rub in this cream on your leg twice a day –morning and night- and mix in three drops with water every three days."

"Can I go Madam Pomfrey."

"You most certainly can not."

"Please I feel much better." In the end Madam Pomfrey agreed, as log as Harry rested the whole time.

"Oh and one more question."

"Yes Potter?"

"Where's my egg?"

"Oh, right on the bedside table." Harry grabbed his egg and, with Hermione's help, limped back to the Fat Lady.

"Password please." The portrait said.

"Horntail." Hermione said. The portrait swung open and they were greeted by cheers from their fellow Gryffindors.

"Come on Harry open your egg?" Seamus asked after they had had a good look at his leg and head. Harry unlatched the clasp and immediately wished he hadn't.

**YAY! There you go hope you liked it. Thanks fore great response to my last chappie I agree with all of you, Ron is an idiot. Thanks to _thealphamale _for taking the time to write that paragraph on how much you hate Ron. And rest assured Harry and Hermione will have a great time at the ball. **

**Pease review you have no idea how good it makes me feel inside**

**Love ya **

**Laura**


	8. sweetest chapter of them all so far

**Chapter 8: The sweetest chapter of them all **

**A/N: To those people that think that using Harry's cloak was stupid you're probably almost right. The point is I needed and element of complicity in Harry's thing and just using Wingardrium Leviosa was a bit too easy. Besides who said it was , even Harry's cloak? Clever… I also forgot to mention that Harry came first, Cedric second, then Krum, then Fleur. Oh and apologies, apparently I spelt 'Harry' as 'Garry' lol. **

A screech came from the egg, which was glowing red inside. The screech was painful to their ears as scraping fingernails down a blackboard. Harry immediately closed it.

"What was that?" Neville asked.

"I don't know but I'm not looking forward to doing that again."

"Harry do you know what we're here for?" Harry asked.

"I don't know but I don't thing we're going to like it." Fred said.

"Ah there's McGonagall." All the Gryffindor boys and girls from fourth year and up were seated on different sides of a large room.

"Good morning students."

"_Good morning Professor McGonagall."_

"You are probably wondering why you are all gathered here today. The Yule Ball has taken place since the beginning of the Tri Wizard tournament. It is first and foremost a formal dance." The girls squealed and chatted excitedly, while the boys groaned and complained.

"You will need to learn to dance properly as you will be representing your school. Mr Longbottom please come up here." Neville walked up and stood in front of Professor McGonagall.

"Now take my waist." Neville did as he was told.

"Mr Filch please start the music." Some Muggle classical music started playing and Neville and McGonagall started dancing.

"1,2,3, 1,2,3 Neville you are an exceptionally good dancer. Boys, Girls on your feet. Lets see what you can do."

After two hours of dancing Harry had extremely sore feet. Of course he expected that the girls he had danced with had even sorer feet from all the times he had stepped on them. Still, Harry was relieved it was over and was sitting back in the common room with his friends.

"Oh my feet." Dean moaned rubbing his feet.

"I thought that was fun didn't you?" Neville asked.

"Neville you were probably the only one who could dance. Can you give us some tips?" Harry said.

"Well sure firstly you've got to- Hey is that an owl?" Harry looked to the window to see a tawny owl tapping the window trying to get in.

"I'll get it." Harry opened the window and let the owl fly in.

"Hey it's for me." Harry walked over to the corner of the room (in case it was from Sirius) and opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_Thanks for tipping me off about the dragons, so you scratch my back I'll scratch yours. (That means I'll tip you off too I'm not really going to scratch your back). Anyway to help you with your egg try listening to it in different ways._

_Good luck _

_Cedric_

Harry finished his letter confused. _What's that supposed to mean? I'll ask Hermione. _

"Hey Hermione can you come over here for a second?"

"Sure." They walked over to the corner. "What's up?"

"Take a look at this." He said showing her the letter. Hermione finished the letter quickly.

"Well what does it mean?"

"It's obvious isn't it? We have to listen to it in different ways like upside down or something."

"Oh right. Lets try it."

"Ok but we should go somewhere and do a sound proofing charm."

"Alright."

They tried it upside down, in the air, while listening to Beethoven, even holding a chicken and every time had the same result.

"Is there anything we haven't tried?" asked Harry after their twenty-sixth try.

"Hmm. Let me think for a moment." Hermione concentrated then slapped her hand against her head.

"Oh how could I have been so stupid it's the most obvious thing!"

"What?"

"Try it underwater." She said.

Ten minutes they were running to the black lake.

"Couldn't we have done it somewhere else?" Harry panted.

"No. The only bath in Hogwarts is the Prefects bathroom." Hermione said simply.

"I read about it in Hogwarts-"

"-a History I know." They reached the edge of the lake. He took off his cloak and shoes and rolled up his pants and shirt sleeves. He took the egg and waded into the water.

"Oh my God it's freezing!"

"Come on don't be such a wuss Harry." **(A/N: I have no idea how to spell wuss.) **

Harry took a deep breath, plunged his head under water and opened his breath. He heard a chorus of ghostly voices sing:

'_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground, _

_And while you're searching ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_To recover what we took,_

_But past an hour – the prospect's black_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

"Hey Hermione come hear this!"

"No way I'm not going in there!"

"Well who's a wuss now?" He said raising his eyebrows.

"Fine." She took off her cloak and shoes and waded up to where Harry was standing.

"Ok take a deep breath." Hermione did so, listened to the eerie song and came up coughing and spluttering for air.

"You alright Hermione?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Whoa that song was weird. I think we're facing sort of what we did in first year. You remember Snape's challenge?" **(A/N: Only in the book)**

"Yeah. If it weren't for you I'd be stuck there forever." Hermione shivered.

"It's freezing here lets go back inside."

They went back up to the castle discussing what the song could've meant.

" 'We cannot be heard above the ground' well that obviously means they can only be heard underwater." Hermione said.

"Fish?"

"No. Merpeople Harry."

"Oh right. 'An hour long you'll have to look' that's obvious too."

"Der Harry. Wait I think I've got it!"

"Lets hear it then genius."

"Ok ok. You ready. I think the challenge is that the Merpeople will take something that is very precious to you and hide it in the Black lake. Then you have an hour to go get it."

"Well that fits but how do I do it?"

"Er. I don't know."

"Well we've got plenty of time to discuss it- Horntail." The portrait swung open.

"I need to go get changed."

"Ditto." Hermione hurried up the stairs but Harry stayed in the common room.

"Hey Lavender."

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Alright." Harry led Lavender up the staircase and invited her to sit on the bed.

"What's up Harry?"

"Well you know the Yule ball is coming up…"

"Harry! You can't ask me to go to the ball with you! You're with Hermione!"

"What! No I don't mean that. I want you to help me."

"Help you with what?"

"Well Hermione knows that I'm going to ask her but I want to ask her in a special way. Really blow her away you know?"

"Wow Harry. That's really sweet. What do you want me for?"

"Well I don't know how I'm going to ask her."

"I know just what to do."

**Hermione's POV**

**Harry's been spending a lot of time with Lavender lately. I'm going to find out why. **

"Harry James P-" Hermione shouted as she entered the common room.

"What's this?" There in front of her was a floating note. She plucked it from the air.

_Hermione, _

_Please meet me in the Charms class room_

_From Professor Flitwick_

Without saying a word Hermione left the common room. _Maybe it's about my homework. What if I got it all wrong? Eeep. _She thought.

"Is she gone?" asked Neville?

"I think so." said Seamus. They stepped out from behind the curtains.

"Ooh she's gong to love this."

Hermione ran all the way to the Charms classroom. She finally reached it panting. She tidied her hair up a bit as it had fallen out of place. Hermione knocked on the door.

"Professor Flitwick?"

"Oh come in." said a voice that sounded very unlike Flitwick's. She pushed the door open to see a crowd of students in the room beaming like idiots. Lavender, Ginny, Dean, Pavarti and lots of other Gryffindors were there.

"What are you all doing here? Where's Flitwick?" The crowd didn't say anything but, still smiling, parted down the middle to reveal a huge banner in the shape of a horseshoe.

_Will you go the ball with me Hermione? _It read in giant flashing letters. About ten arrows branched off the giant banner pointing to Harry who grinning madly. '

Hermione ran through to Harry and jumped into his arms.

"So will you?"

"Yes. Of course."

**Aaaw. So sweet. Please Review !**

**Laura D**


	9. Three Simple Words

**Chapter 9: Three simple words**

"Bloody hell how am I supposed to do this stupid thing up!" Harry asked no one in particular.

"You need some help mate?"Harry whipped around to see Ron Weasley standing at the door wearing what looked like a smaller version of Hagrid's moleskin overcoat.

"No thankyou Ronald. And you are not my mate."

"Harry I'm really sorry about what I said and I'd do anything to take it back. You have to understand how I was feeling."

"Yes. But if you _really _were my friend you would've believed me."

"Ok I'll give you that but everyone else was saying it I don't see why you're not mad with them."

"What about what you said about Hermione?"

"I admit that was extremely out of line and I'm sorry. Please I'm begging you."

"Ron come here." Harry reached under his bed and pulled out his trunk.

"Are you taking someone to the ball?"

"Yeah. Luna Lovegood."

"Ok then, put these on." Harry said holding out some red dress robes.

"What are these for?"

"Well no girl's going to go out with a guy who dresses like that."

Ron beamed. "Really? Thanks Harry." He said and went to hug Harry.

"Hey! I haven't forgiven you that much. Sheesh." Ron just shrugged and went to put on Harry's extra dress robes. Harry simply went down to the common room.

He was about to walk out the portrait when he realised his bow tie wasn't done up. _Oh well. I'll just ask someone on my way down. _He continued down the staircase when he saw Cho Chang come up.

"Um Cho?"

"Yes?"

"Could you help me with my bow tie?"

"Er… sure." Harry watched in amazement as Cho tied some complicated and made a perfect bow in a matter of seconds.

"Whoa. You've got to teach me how to do that." Cho simply smiled and walked off. Harry continued down the stairs where he was unlucky enough to meet Peeves.

"Oooh. Ickle Pottykins all dressed up to go to the ball how sweet. Take this!" Peeves took out a tomato sauce and mustard bottle and squirted them at Harry. Harry was lucky enough to escape the most of it but still got some on his shoulders in his hair.

"PEEVES!" he cursed as he watched Peeves zoom away cackling insanely.

_Great. Just great. What'llc everyone think if I turn up all covered in sauce. _He thought wiping it off his shoulders. After a while when Harry was satisfied with the state of his robe and hair he climbed down the stairs into the crownded entrance hall.

Hermione wasn't there yet. _Come on Hermione. You can't be later than me. Where are you? _

"Harry!" Harry turned and saw Ron and Luna Lovegood standing together.

"Hey Ron. Hi Luna. Wow Ron those robes look good on you." Harry said with a wink.

"Um Harry you've got something in your head, here let me get it for you." Luna said as she drew out her wand. "_Limpazis."_ She said and Harry's hair was clean.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I was attacked by Peeves with some sauce bottles." Harry said darkly.

Ron cracked up laughing, "Oh Harry poor you." He managed. "Oh that is so fun- Harry turn around."

"What," he said turning around, "Whoa." Hermione looked stunning. She wore a metallic green, V-neck dress and her hair was sleekly done up in a stylish the base of her neck. Harry's draw dropped only to be pushed up quickly by Luna.

"Stop drooling! Stand up straight!" Luna hissed. Hermione smiled and walked down the stairs. Harry kissed her hand.

"I've always wanted to do that. Hermione you look… you look beautiful!" Hermione blushed a deep crimson.

"Hello Luna! Ron." She said Ron's name in a spiteful tone.

"Harry what's Ron doing here?" she whispered.

"Oh it's alright he's apologised."

"Hmm." Professor McGonagall came bustling up to the group.

"Mr Potter you may take Miss Granger to the front with all the other champions."

"Um sure. Is there something we have to do Professor?"

"Don't you remember? I told you that the champions always have the first dance."

"Er you didn't tell me anything."

"Well now you know." Harry and Hermione walked over to where they saw Fleur and Krum with their partners and Cedric and Cho. Then the doors opened up in front of them.

The Great hall had been completely transformed. The tables were to the sides and had been laid with Christmas puddings and punch, ice sculptures stood around the room, mistletoe had been hung, and a giant glistening Christmas tree. All three schools were there chatting or eating happily.

The champions and their partners walked to the middle of the dance floor and prepared to dance. The Muggle classical music started up and they started dancing.

"Wow Harry you've certainly improved." Hermione said after more people had joined the dance.

"Yeah well Neville gave me a few pointers." Harry said blushing.

Four songs later Harry and Hermione emerged from the crowd red in the face and happy.

"Whoa I'm thirsty. Wanna go get some punch?"

"Yeah sure Harry." Harry and Hermione filled their glasses with punch.

"Come on it's too crowded in here lets drink outside." They left the great Hall cheerfully.

"What about Hagrid and Madam Maxime don't they look cute?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. We'll be overrun by giants if all goes well. Hey did you see who Snape was dancing with?" Harry asked.

"No who?"

"Rita Skeeter." Hermione snorted into her punch.

"Rita Skeeter!"

"Yep and for once in his life Snape actually looked _happy._ It's quite scary actually."

"Hey look Harry. Mistletoe." She said pointing above them.

"Mmhm." Harry said leaning closer. There they kissed under the mistletoe.

"I love you Hermione Granger."

"I love you too Harry Potter."

**Aaaw. Short chappie but still cute. By the way the three simple words were 'I love you' in case you had missed it.**

**XOXOXO **

**Laura**


	10. Wedding Bells

**Chapter 10: Wedding Bells**

**A/N: By the way I do know that Beauxbatons is a boys and girls school (in the book not the movie) but I always imagined that way mostly cus I think boys look ghastly in pale blue robes so I erased them from my imaginings.**

"Wake up Harry! It's Christmas!"

"Ron geroff me. It's too early." Harry mumbled from his pillow.

"Fine I'll get you up later." Ron ran down the stairs and up the ones in the girls dormitory. Although he forgot about the charm on the stairs and was immediately pushed down again. _What is up with that. How come girls can come into our dormitory?_

"Hermione!" he shouted.

"Hermione!"

"Just a sec."

Ron waited at the bottom of the stairs. _Probably finishing extra homework. He he he. good one Ron._ Ron was quite wrong. When she did come down she was wearing her dressing gown and slippers and carrying two presents.

"Where's Harry?"

"Asleep." Ron said rolling his eyes. Together they climbed the marble staircase to find Harry still asleep, snoring loudly. He had a big grin on his face suggesting he was having a good dream.

"I hate it when somebody wakes me up from a good dream." Ron said.

"Mm." Hermione agreed.

"Lets wake him anyway."

"Ok. 1,2,3 go!" They all jumped on him yelling, 'wake up Harry! Wake up Harry'.

"Alright I'm up, I'm up!" he said.

"Happy Christmas Harry." Hermione said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Ooh well happy Christmas to you too." Harry laughed coming closer.

"Excuse me! Still here! Jeesh." Hermione and Harry just blushed and smiled.

"Ok now that that's over time for pressies!" Ron said throwing a package to Harry and Hermione.

"Aw thanks Ron" said Hermione when she opened Ron's gift(a packet of hair clips that changed colour according to your mood).

"Oh yeah mum's sent you guys something too." Ron handed a lumpy package to them. They opened them and both had gotten Weasley jumpers. Harry's was green with a large 'H' on it and Hermione's was red also with a large 'H' on it. Ron was already wearing his (Maroon with an 'R').

Harry slipped his over his head. "It's nice and warm. I'll write a letter to your mum saying thanks.

"Ok Ron now your turn." Ron received a box of sweets from Hermione. Harry gave him the dress robes that Ron had worn.

"Thanks Harry. I would've died if I had worn that thing," he pointed to his feral dress robes, "to the ball last night."

"Yeah I bet Luna would've freaked."

"Shit I almost forgot! I told Luna I'd meet her for breakfast five minutes ago!" Ron run to his and quickly put on his robes. He sprinted down the stairs making as much noise as was possible.

"Wonder if he noticed his robes were on backwards." A loud 'Oh crud!' answered Harry's question.

"It's good to have the old Ron back." Harry sighed.

"Yeah. Even if he does have the emotional range of a teaspoon."

"Hey I haven't given you your present yet!" Harry jumped off the bed and started rummaging through the drawers of his bedside table.

"Ah! Here it is." He said pulling out a tiny package. Hermione removed the wrapping. Inside was a little velvet box.

She opened it and in it was a golden locket shaped like a heart. On one side of the locket was a moving picture of her and Harry, laughing and waving. On the other was a little message. It read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Wear this and you'll always carry me with you_

_Love you always,_

_Harry._

"Oh Harry. It's… it's beautiful."

"Let me help you put it on." Harry lifted up her hair and clasped the locket around her neck.

"Gorgeous." Hermione blushed.

"Now my present won't look any good."

"I'll love anything you give."

"Ok here you go." Hermione handed him a package. In it was a box that was labelled 'Harry Potter's Dursleys Survival package.' Harry opened it and there were small plastic packets.

"What are these?" He asked. holding one up.

"They're food packets. You tap it with your wand thinking about what food you want to eat and it'll appear in front of you."

"Great! I don't think I could survive another summer without food." There was also a key that unlocked most locks, a set of wizard chess where the chessmen of the opponent could think for themselves so Harry could play alone, and a mirror.

"What's this for."

"It's a two way mirror. I have the other one. It's like a phone but you can see each other."

"This is an excellent present thanks Hermione." He gave her a peck on the cheek. Hermione's stomach gave out a loud rumble.

"Oops. I guess I'm hungry. Come on lets go down to breakfast."

"We have to get changed first though."

"Oh yeah. Right. I almost forgot." Harry came down wearing his baggy ex-Dudley trousers and his Weasley jumper over a blue tee-shirt. Hermione wore her jeans and her Weasley jumper over a pink tee-shirt.

"Come on Harry lets go. I'm so hungry I'd even eat a blast ended skrewt."

"I guess it's pretty serious then." When they reached the hall most of the people had gone outside to play in the snow, or write to their families. Hermione dashed to the table and piled a mountain of scrambled eggs on her plate. Harry followed her more casually ,waving to everyone he knew.

"Hiya Harry." The twins rushed up behind him.

"Hullo. Happy Christmas."

"See you've got a Weasley jumper."

"So does Hermione."

"Great. That entitles you to join in the annual Weasley Christmas day snowball fight." Fred said.

"Only people wearing a Weasley jumper can play." George continued.

"Cause if you're wearing a Weasley jumper-"

"_You're family."_ They ended together.

"Sure just tell me when and where."

"By the knobbly bush after breakfast. See you then" They ran off outside.

Harry and Hermione finished their breakfast quickly and ran to the knobbly bush o find Fred, George, and Ginny already there, in their hand knitted Weasley jumpers.

"Ok so it'll be me, Fred and Ginny versus, Harry, Ron and Hermione. The only rule is no magic. Think you can do that?" They all nodded with their battle faces on.

"Ready, set go!" Each team went to opposite sides of the snow covered lawn and hurriedly made battle plans.

"Harry, Hermione you build the fort. I'll start making the snowballs." Harry and Hermione packed snow together to make a fort while Ron made piles of snowballs.

Half an hour things started getting desperate. There wasn't a single person that wasn't covered in snow. Harry's team's fort was being demolished at the wrath of Ginny's throws.

"Harry I've got a plan. You sneak over there and take a hostage."

"Are you sure we can do that?"

"Hey as long as we don't use magic or do anything potentially dangerous we can do whatever we want."

"Right." Harry artfully snuck over to the opponent's fort. Ginny had her back to him, busy making more snowballs. Harry pulled her back into him holding a snowball to her face.

"Alright nobody move! Or she gets it in the face." Harry said menacingly. Fred and George grinned.

"Guys what are you going to do?" Ginny asked. The twins quickly whipped around and threw a pink snowball at Harry. It hit him in the face and exploded, covering him in sticky pink goo. Ginny got away just in time.

"Yeah! Got him in the face." Before the twins could do their victory Hermione and Ron appeared behind them and slipped a snowball down each of their shirts.

"Ah! Cold! Cold ! Cold!" Hermione and Ron hi fived.

"Er guys. Little help here." The sticky goo had stopped him from moving and he was pinned to the ground.

"_Limpazis," _Hermione muttered. The pink goo disappeared and Harry lifted himself off the ground.

"What was that?"

"Trick snowball."

"Invented it ourselves." Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys spent the rest of the Christmas joking and eating and when it was finally Harry slept as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Christmas passed and lessons resumed as usual. Harry and Hermione had told Ron about the clue in the egg and, Ron being Ron, had no useful suggestions. They were lined up outside the dungeons for potions class, waiting for Professor Snape who was unusually late.

Georgio came down the steps without Professor Snape as he usually did.

"Where's Professor Snape?" Malfoy drawled.

"Um I'll tell you inside." They all followed Georgio in and took their seats. Georgio stood in front of the class.

"So tell us, where's Professor Snape?" Malfoy asked again.

"Professor Snape has regrettably left us." The whole class gasped.

"No, no, no, no not like that. Snape has gotten married and moved to New Zealand to start a new life with his wife. The Gryffindors cheered while the Slytherins all moaned and groaned.

"So," Georgio raised his voice, "I will be your new potions master." More cheers came from the Gryffindors.

"Who's going to be our Head of house then?" A slytherin piped up.

"Well me. But _unlike _Snape I will not show favouritism. Now on with the lesson. Who can tell me…"

**Whoo I got you good didn't I? **

**I bet everyone thought it was Harry and Hermione getting married by the title didn't you? Then I hit you with the little velvet box BAM! Whoo hoo hoo ha ha ha ha! **

**Everyone who thought Harry and Hermione were the ones getting married please review and tell me. Also a cookie for the people that can guess who Snape married. **

**Thanks for reading please review I'll update soon**

**XOXOXO**

**Laura**


	11. Stuff Happens

**Chapter 11: The Second task**

**Ok cookie for QuidditchGirl30, witowsmp, Adm.Bones, gloworm06, Lo and beholde and narnia365 you guessed correctly it was Rita Skeeter. Now who would've thought? Of course Harry and Hermione wouldn't be getting married they're _14 _for goodness sake! Thanks for reviewing. **

Potions class had improved by everyone's standards except the Slytherin's. Harry almost looked forward to it now. Of course, the downside was that the ton of homework Sirius and the other teachers handed out didn't leave Harry, Ron and Hermione much time to work on the egg clue.

"Hey! I've got an idea." Ron said one day while they were in the common room finishing off their Potions essays.

"What is it Ron?"

"Why didn't I think of this before? We can ask Sirius-"

"_Shhh,"_ Harry and Hermione whispered angrily, leaning towards him from their position together on the armchair.

"I mean, we can ask _Georgio_ if he knows of a potion or herb or something that can let Harry breathe underwater."

"Good idea though I'm not sure he's allowed to."

"Come on Harry; let's just give it a go."

"Oh all right."

Sirius Black cleared his desk and sighed. _I wish I could be free so I don't have to use my disguise. _Sirius sighed again. Then he heard a knock at the door. _Oh no, got to change disguise! _

"Just a minute!" He fumbled around for his wand, "_Glorofus_" He whispered and pointed it at himself. His hair colour changed from long and brown, his eyes turned to blue, he became musclier and taller, his short beard disappeared, and his broken nose straightened out.

_Ugrh, every time I transform it wears me out. _Sirius walked over and opened the door to see his godson and his two best friends.

"Harry you could've told me it was you I wouldn't have had to change." He said as he changed back into his old self.

"Sorry Sirius."

"It's all right kiddo. So what con I do for you?"

"We were wondering if you knew of a potion or something that could let Harry breathe underwater for an hour." Hermione asked. Sirius looked sceptical.

"Has this got to do with the tournament?"

"No"

"Sort of"

"Yes"

"Hmm. Well I do know of one herb… but I can't tell you what it is that would be cheating. Tell you what if you find out what it is yourselves, come back here and I'll give it to you."

"Sounds fair." Hermione said.

"Bye Sirius we have to go. Lots of… homework to do. Yes homework…"

"Er… ok then. Can't interrupt homework can I?" Sirius' face broke into a wide smile.

"Bye Sirius." They shut the door and stood in the empty corridor.

"So… who's Sirius?" a cold voice drawled from around the corner. Draco Malfoy came out from where he was hiding, smirking.

"Um er it's er…"

"Yes Potter?"

"It's professor McHinely's cat. It's called Sirius." Hermione piped up.

"Hmph." Draco scowled and walked off. The trio headed in the opposite direction to the library.

"Now that's the evil walk right there." Ron said.

"You think his father taught him?" Harry joked.

"Now where exactly are we going Hermione?"

"The library of course Ronald."

"What for?"

"To look for that herb Georgio mentioned."

"Der Ron, even I knew that." Ron scowled and stared at his shoes.

The trio pored over the books in a secluded corner until it was almost time for the library to close.

"Oh I've really got to go to the toilet." Ron said halfway through _Aquatic Magic_ and dashed off.

"I bet he never comes back." Harry said causing Hermione to snigger.

"You're probably right. Hey… Harry I've found it!" she said clutching Harry's jacket. "Read here."

_Gillyweed – (discovered by Sir Norton Thomson 1877)_

_Gillyweed is the only known herb to permit the person who eats it to breathe underwater, giving the person gills and fins. A handful would allow an hour of underwater breathing but there have been many debates between Herbologists about salt water versus fresh water…_

"Finished Harry?"

"You're a genius Hermione!" Harry pulled her into a smooch.

"Why thankyou Harry," she replied, grinning. Now all we have to do is tell Sirius."

"I think we should go to him tomorrow," Harry stifled a yawn, "I'm tired." Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders and she snaked hers around Harry's waist.

They walked back to the common room to find it almost completely empty. They snuggled down on the couch. Hermione leaned back onto Harry and sighed. "It's going to be weird to have fins do you think we should practice in the lake?"

"That's actually a really good idea Harry. We should try tomorrow -it's a Saturday." she said sleepily. Harry ran his fingers through her hair before finally falling asleep.

Harry woke on the couch of the Gryffindor common room. His chest had an extra amount of weight on it. He realised Hermione was still on it, breathing deeply, sound asleep. Harry glanced at his watch, glad it was a Saturday for they would've slept all through their first lesson. She stirred, just like one does when they are about to wake up. Her eyelids flickered open and she looked confused at first. Then she smiled and turned to face Harry.

"Morning."

"Morning." he kissed her forehead softly.

"What time is it?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"About eleven-thirty."

"Eleven-thirty! We have to get to class!"

"Calm down Hermione it's a Saturday."

"Oh that's good then. What about food?"

"Just wait a second." Harry dived behind the couch. He lifted the carpet and pried open a loose floor board.

"Let me introduce you to the Gryffindor boy's secret food stash!" Harry held up packets of sweets and chocolates.

"Sweets for breakfast eh? I like it." They ate through almost half of the stash and disposed of the wrappers thoughtfully (By means of throwing them in the fire).

"Harry do you remember what we have to do today?"

"Um go outside for a swim?'

"Close. We have to get the gilliweed from Sirius, _then _we go for a swim."

"Great I'll go get my trunks."

"The water's freezing." Harry said as he waded out until water covered his shoulders.

"I think that once we eat the gilliweed it'll get warmer."

"Alright. Let's go." Harry put the slimy thing that looked like a sea cucumber in his mouth. He suddenly felt like his head was being squashed between two pillows, preventing him from breathing. He felt a push on his head and was forced underwater. He inhaled a lungful of…air? He fingered along his neck and felt ridges which he knew were his gills. He looked at his hands and feet and saw that they were webbed, resembling those of a platypus. All around him he could see nothing but the gloomy darkness of the lake. That is until he saw a Hermione, wearing a disapproving look on her face.

"That's why you read the label." She said. To Harry's surprise he could hear her perfectly.

"Why can we hear each other?"

"Again a question that would've been answered if you had read the label. The Gillyweed has a magical effect that also allows you to hear underwater."

"You're so smart aren't you?" he said with a playful jab.

"No, merely observant."

"Hmm yeah right."

"Ok smarter than you." She teased.

"I'll give you that because it's probably true. So we've got a whole hour to kill what do you want to do?"

"Let's explore the lake. I've always wanted to do that."

"Alright."

On their excursion of the black lake they explored many caves and seen beautiful, strange and sometimes disgusting creatures. Harry also swore he had seen the giant squid.

Harry had been practicing his swimming skills and was swimming backwards when his head hit something hard and solid. He ran his hand over his head and flinched when he touched the bump where he had hit his head on the boulder at the first task. He turned to see what he had swam into and saw a giant, wooden rudder attached to an even bigger boat. _A boat? What's it doing here? _Harry had to think for a moment before he came to an answer. _Oh yeah, the Durmstrangs. Krum said something about being seasick. I wish I could go up and prank them, the evil bastards. That'd give the Weasley twins a run for their money._ Harry swam around the ship. He traced his fingers along wooden engravings on the ship, brushing the knotted wood with the palm of his hand. He paused for a second, deep in thought, before making up his mind and searching for a means of entrance.. After a while he reached a porthole and grasped the side, pulling himself up out of the water and into the ship, careful to move quickly as he was holding his breath

Inside was room very much like the boy's dormitory except much bigger- it had more beds and bore the Durmstrang coat of arms instead of Hogwarts', and the furnishings were a rich purple and silver.

A man sat on one of the four-poster beds. He had oily hair and a curly goatee. As his eyes darted around the room wildly, beads of sweat formed on his pale forehead and dripped slowly down his long, crooked nose. He tightly clutched his left forearm in pain and desperation, as if he thought it was going to fall off. His gaze swept the room before resting on the porthole Harry had just come through. His eyes grew large and he became even paler. He dashed over to the porthole, still grasping his arm, and stared out, his eyes bulging out of his sockets.

When he saw nothing he shook his head and cast the thought away. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, simultaneously brushing away his suspicions. _Probably just a Gryndilow or something. _He climbed up the wooden stairs at the back of the room, which lead up to the deck. Little did he know Harry had left him a little surprise.

Meanwhile Harry was hovering under the bobbing ship clutching his scar. He had no idea why but the second Karkaroff had looked at him it had seared in pain. He waited until the pain had subsided before he swam over to Hermione. He found her studying a pink and yellow crustacean.

"Hey Hermione we've only got five minutes left" he said, tapping his watch which now read 4:47.

"Ok we should go." All the way back to sure Harry was grinning like a madman. This was awfully odd considering he usually felt depressed or worried after his scar hurt. He couldn't help it; the joke he had played on Karkaroff was just so funny. Finally Hermione noticed.

"What's so funny?"

"I- I dungbombed the- the Durmstrang ship." He managed between waves of laughter.

"Harry! Where did you find a dungbomb?" I always keep a dungbomb on me, he said, patting his front pocket and igniting a spark of laughter between them.

"Why are we laughing?" Hermione spluttered through uncontrollable giggles. Harry sobered up immediately, but Hermione kept up the hysterics. Thinking quickly, he captured her lips in a sweet, lingering kiss. _It had the effect that I was hoping for, _he thought as she met his lips again… and again… and again.

Unfortunately time was running out, so reluctantly they broke away and made their way closer towards the shoreline.

They reached the shallows and watched the seconds tick from the timer on Harry's watch reach zero. Nothing happened for a few moments. Then they felt a sudden tightness around their throats, and Harry watched his webbed hands and feet return to normal. He pushed up from the sandy bed and broke the smooth surface of the lake, drawing in large breaths of air. He saw Hermione do the same next to him.

They dragged their drenched bodies out of the water and collapsed onto the beach, exhausted.

"Now I know what to expect."

"Yeah this task will be no problem."

"I don't know- they've always got a trick or two up their sleeve."

"I guess." The two snuggled on the beach letting the sun dried them, until dusk. They changed onto their clothes and leaned up against to watch the sun set together.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Just like you." He said and planted a kiss on her forehead.

A/N: See I told you stuff happened. Thankyou SOOOO much to my beta Claire. Luv ya Claire! (Not in THAT way you WIERDOS). And to Claire, lol gave ya some stuff to attack with a red pen… or font (By the way to all u who aren't Claire, Claire's my best friend. Well one of them anyway)

**I'll be updating less than usual coz skool's started again.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**HUG HUG **

**Laura D**


	12. The Second Task

Chapter 12: Second Task 

**Woo hoo. Weird chapter but good**

Harry jiggled around on the spot nervously. He stood on an enormous diving board reaching out around ten meters over the misty waters of the Black lake.

_Where's Hermione? _This question was the only thing on his mind. He remembered asking everyone at breakfast but no one had seen her. He molded the Gilliweed into a ball and scrunched his hand into a fist, watching with mild interest as green slime squelched out between his fingers.

To his left were Krum, Cedric and Fleur, and from above him came the cheers of the crowd. The onlookers sat in small booths, about twenty to each, which were suspended in midair, dotted over the lake. In the middle of the lake a large platform floated. The judges and Filch sat at the platform.

A cannon slid into place beside them, Filch standing near. Its purple shell was gleaming in midday sun. Filch bent behind the barrel, fumbling with something out of view. Before long a spark lit up the shade, and a deafening CRACK drowned out the thunderous cheers of the watchers.

Harry popped the slimy Gilliweed in his mouth before diving in with the other three contestants. The cold hit him with the force of a thousand icy daggers, penetrating his mental barriers and causing him to panic. Only for a moment though. Then the effects of the Gilliweed kicked in.

His body tingled with warmth as he watched his feet and hands become webbed. Without a second's thought he pushed off the sand and into the darkness of the lake. He was all alone in the murky waters. The other champions were nowhere in sight.

He pushed through a forest of seaweed. The slimy strands brushed his face and arms. He saw a flash of blue behind him. Harry kept his guard up, aware of all his surroundings. _It was much easier the first time. _

He passed through the ruins of a palace. _A mermaid residence perhaps. _Harry thought. He swam through the debris and imagined what it was like before. He let his mind wander but snapped back to attention when he saw a fishy tail whip around the corner.

Harry put on a burst of speed and followed, what he assumed, was a mermaid. He pursued the mermaid out into the open water where he heard the eerie song that he had first heard from the egg. He saw about fifty more mermaids standing around what, to Harry, looked like four black blurs.

He swam closer, trying to get a better view. All the mermaid's eyes followed him, the gills on the sides of their neck opening and closing with every breath they took. These mermaids were almost nothing like what the way Muggles portrayed them. For one thing, they certainly weren't beautiful but instead had clammy green skin, stringy hair and bodies far too big for their miniscule heads.

As Harry drew closer the four blurs came into focus. They were _people_. Four people were floating, ropes tied to their ankles, which were anchored at the lake bed. On the far right was a youth from the Bulgarian Quidditch team Harry recognized as Julian Ducareff, next to him was Cho Chang, alongside her was a small girl with silvery- blonde hair, and beside her was Hermione.

_What the hell were they thinking, using innocent people for sport! _Harry thought outraged. _Calm down Harry, just finish and you can complain later. _ Harry swam up to Hermione, who was in a state of deep sleep. She looked eerie and lifeless and Harry just wanted to get out as soon as possible.

He attempted to untie the ropes but they were knotted too tightly. He glanced around, searching for something sharp to split the bonds. What looked like Cedric Diggory was swimming gradually towards him . It looked like he had a huge bubble around his head. He arrived, pulled out his wand and cast a severing charm on the ropes. The rope snapped and Cho floated upwards to be pulled into Cedric's firm grip. Before he left Cedric tapped his watch, indicating that time was almost up.

Harry nodded and watched him swim up to the surface. _You idiot Harry! Why didn't you think of using a severing charm? _Harry pulled his wand from the holster that was attached to his leg. "_Diffindo"_ he said, pointing at the ropes. Hermione drifted into his arms and he followed Cedric up to the surface.

He was almost there, so close he could see the sun, poking its cheery head out from the clouds. He was only a few meters away when he felt it. A tug at his leg, pulling him downwards.

He struggled against it but the pull was too strong. He started sinking back into the blackness. He released Hermione and watched her float up just as he felt the air leave his body.

Harry turned his attention to what was pulling him down. Wrapped around his leg was a slimy tentacle. A dozen more joined it and pulled down together as a combined force. Harry gasped for air and felt the oxygen leave his brain. He gave one struggle of desperation before finally giving up and blacking out.

Harry woke to find himself in a large cave. He was sitting on a rock completely surrounded by water. Slime dripped from the walls and the cave was completely dark except for a flickering torch on the rock.

He groggily rubbed his eyes and sat up straight. He cast back his memory but all he remembered was him struggling for life against twenty tentacles. _What have you gotten yourself into this time Potter? _he asked himself.

_Got to get out of here. _he thought. He stuck his toe in the water and to his surprise it started bubbling madly. He immediately pulled it out again. "What? What did I do?" he asked no one on particular.

Out of the bubbling water ascended about twenty things that looked like garden except with tentacles instead of feet. They formed a semicircle around the cave and in the middle rose a giant frog-woman. She rose up to her waist and kept her bottom half in the water. She had clammy green skin, the hands of a frog, large eyes and on her head was an enormous turban.

The frog-lady opened her large lips and spoke, "Harry James Potter."

"Um- y-y-yes? Hey… how do you now my name?"

"I know a lot of things mister Potter."

"Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"My name is… not important. And you are here for me to give you some significant information."

"What kind of information?"

"I am going to tell you how to defeat your mortal enemy." She said calmly. Harry just stood there, too stunned to move.

"Y-y-you What?"

"Do you want to overpower Lord Voldemort or not?"

"Well sure but how?"

"All you need to do is pour this on him." She said, holding out a glass vile. It contained a red liquid, swirling with pinks and yellows. Harry hesitantly took it.

"What is it?"

"That, my boy, is pure love. Now that I have told you all I had to tell you are wasting my time. I am very busy. It's not very easy being a wise woman you know. One of my minions will take you back to the surface." The bubbles started again and the frog-woman and her minions descended back into the water again. All except one, who stayed with Harry.

"Put this on," it said gruffly handing Harry a necklace. Harry put it on. It was pointy and hurt his neck but if it helped him reach Hogwarts it was good enough for him.

"Come on. The necklace will let you breathe underwater." The thing said and disappeared into the water. Harry pocketed the pure love in the pocket of his swimming trunks and followed the creature.

They swam in silence all the way up and when they reached the surface it was already dark. The octopus/ garden gnome took him to the beach.

"Necklace please." It said extending a slimy hand. Harry happily obliged as the necklace was terribly uncomfortable. Without another word Harry turned and headed for Hogwarts.

After almost walking into the Forbidden forest, stepping into two holes and falling into a puddle of mud Harry finally reached Hogwarts. Sopping wet, covered in mud and with odd bits of seaweed and twigs stuck to him. Harry pushed open the majestic, oak doors of the great hall. The hall was decorated differently as to what Harry remembered it ever to have been. It had black Hogwarts banners and a large photo of Harry at the front. It also felt different. No one was saying a word and almost everyone had a tear in their eye.

_What's all this… Oh my God they think I'm dead. _

"So who's funeral is it?" he asked loudly from the doors. Every head turned to him with a look of confusion on their faces.

"Harry?" a small voice came from the crowd.

"The one and only." He said grinning. Hermione rushed from the front of the hall into his awaiting arms with such force they both crashed down to the ground. Hermione sobbed into his shoulder sad but mostly happy and relieved. When she finally got up they were both covered in mud.

Harry hugged her tightly again and whispered into her ear, "You know I'd never leave you." Then the whole hall erupted in cheers and all the Gryffindors came up to hug him or pat him on the back. Ron pushed through the crowd with a big grin on his face.

"Thought you were gone mate."

"Guess again. Harry's back and he's here to stay."

**A/N: So what do you think? Shorter than the other chapters but equally as important. I had that frog-lady idea at the last minute it was pretty random but I think it worked well. Notice how my writing's improved since the first chappie? I don't know why.**

**XOXOXO Laura.**


	13. The secret of the Vial

**Chapter 13: The secret of the Vial**

In the following weeks Harry hadn't told anyone about the pure love. This was one of the times Harry wished more than ever that he had a parent. Someone with more experience than him who would always have a good idea and, even if they didn't, could make you feel better. Then it clicked.

Sirius.

Harry was extremely late for Divination and was running off to class when he bumped into something tall and solid. Harry looked up into the twinkling blue eyes of Georgio.

"Hullo Harry. Good thing I bumped into you I want to show you something. Come with me." He pulled Harry's arm and lead him in the other direction towards the dungeon where Sirius' office resided.

"But Sirius I'm late for Divination-"

"Don't worry Harry I'll explain it to Trelawney later- the old kook- for now I have something very important to show you." Harry still had his doubts but wouldn't pass up the chance to miss out on the intoxicating fumes of the Divination room and having Trelawney predict his death every five minutes.

They turned off into Sirius' office and pushed open the large, oak door. The door swung open to expose an attractive woman sitting on Sirius' desk.

She looked short and friendly, with her shoulder length chestnut hair and wide, brown eyes. The expression on her face reminded Harry a lot of Hermione, her eyes filled with wonder, discovering the secrets of her surroundings.

"Harry this is Claire." Claire slipped off the desk her plum coloured robes billowing behind her, gold piping sparkling in the light.

"Pleased to meet you Harry, Sirius has told me all about you." She extended a hand to him.

"Er pleased to meet you too Miss…" He said shaking her hand.

"Just call me Claire."

"Alright Claire then. Now not meaning to be rude but why are you here? How do you know Sirius?"

"Well I'm glad you asked that Harry well your godfather and I- Oh wait… I think I'm going to sneeze-"

"Brace yourself Harry." Sirius warned.

"Ah… ah… AHCHIZZLE!"

"Oh my God Claire you still have that adorable sneeze of yours."

"I hate it. It's bothered me since first year. Although my friend Lauren thinks it's hilarious, every time I sneeze she just cracks up laughing, the first time I met her and sneezed she didn't stop laughing for a full ten minutes." **(A/N: This is actually true. My friend Claire DOES sneeze like that and the story about Lauren cracking up for ten minutes is also true.)**

"Er we're kind of getting off track."

"Well basically Harry, Claire was my girlfriend in Hogwarts. We were to be married before stupid Peter framed me and I was sent to Azkaban." Sirius explained, who was now out of his disguise and looking like his normal self again- although not as haunted and sad.

"Will you be staying?" Harry asked quite liking Claire as she seemed to make Sirius happy.

"Hopefully yes."

"That's great! Are you guys going to get married?"

"Well not until my name's been cleared, DER Harry."

"Well SORRY, jeesh." There was an awkward silence before Harry remembered that he wanted to tell Sirius something.

"Um Sirius can I have a word with you?"

"Erm sure Harry." Claire had a worried look on her face noticing this Harry said,

"Don't worry it's not about you I think you're great."

"What? What gave you the impression I thought you would do that?" she said hurriedly.

"It was nice meeting you." Harry and Sirius left the room leaving Claire alone with her thoughts.

"So what do you think?"

"I like her. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh? And what _do_ you want to talk to me about?"

"This." Harry pulled out the vial that contained the pure love potion. Sirius stood in awe of its beauty, watching the colours swirl around.

"What is it?" He finally asked, his eyes still focused on the vial.

"A pure love potion. It's supposed to kill Voldemort."

"Ah… makes sense." Sirius said, for once not even wincing at the sound of Voldemort's name.

"Really?"

"Do you know why your parents died and you did not? Do you know why You-know-who 'died' instead?"

"Well yeah… oh." Harry mulled things over before coming to a conclusion.

"So if I pour this on Voldemort it'll be like what happened to me except about ten times stronger?"

"Yes. Except it will probably be about one hundred times stronger."

"What do I do?"

"Keep it with you. Wherever you go." Sirius said, never dropping Harry's gaze.

"I will." Harry said pocketing it again, but kept a firm grip on it. Together they walked back into Sirius' office. They saw Claire examining a strange, green blob in a jar.

"Stillius, Sirius said, "Used in forgetfulness and sleepiness potions." He grinned and went to join Claire. They held hands and smiled, looking into each other's eyes, ignoring Harry completely.

Harry watched them awkwardly before he felt a sudden pain inflicting the hand holding the vial. He looked at it to see it was scorched and red. He touched the vial but immediately pulled his hand away when he found it was somewhat hot.

"Erm… I really have to go to class."

"Ok Harry." Sirius said still looking at Claire. Harry slipped out silently and closed the door, relieved, behind him. He felt the vial again and found that it had gone back to normal temperature. He brushed it from his mind and trudged to the North tower.

After almost passing out from the odour of Trelawney's classroom Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room with his best friend Ron. The vial had not had any more erratic behaviour since the first time. That was until…

Hermione walked through the portrait, plonked her books down and flopped next to Harry on the couch.

"Ugh Professor Linsley gave us a ton of homework I have- what are you guys doing?" The two boys were staring intently at the pure love potion, which was lying on the coffee table in front of them.

"Hmm? Oh hello Hermione." Harry said. He leaned over to kiss her cheek when Ron gave a small shout of surprise.

"Oh!"

"What is it Ron?"

"Look." Ron pointed to the vial. It has turned an even deeper shade of red and was bubbling vigorously. Harry put his finger to the glass to find it was hotter than before. Then, as soon as it started the bubbling stopped and the glass was once again cool.

The three stared at each other their faces a mixture of confusion and awe.

"What was that?" Ron finally asked.

"Harry? What is that?"

"It's a pure love potion."

"Where did you get it?" Harry told her the story of what had happened in the lake, just as he had told Ron in the corner of the Divination. By the end of his story she was deep in thought. The look in her eyes was exactly as Claire's had been when she was studying the Stillius.

"Harry? Has this happened before?" she finally asked.

"Yes. When Sirius and Claire were together. Though it wasn't as hot as this time. What does that have to do with it?"

Hermione chewed her lip, contemplating what Harry had just said. After a few moments she slapped her knee and stood up.

"I've got it!"

"Wada wada?" Ron said, waking up from his brief slumber.

"I think I know what the potion means Ronald, get with the program."

"Oh."

"So what does it mean?"

"Wait let me do a test first. Harry, come here." She patted the seat next to her. Confused Harry did as he was asked and flopped down beside her.

"So what do-" he was immediately cut off by Hermione's lips sealing his. After his moment's surprise he kissed back. When they finally broke the kiss Hermione turned her attention back to the vial while Harry just grinned madly.

"Aha! Yes I knew it!"

"Knew what…oh." The potion was going haywire swirling faster and faster, condensation forming at its edge.

"I still don't get it Hermione. What does that prove?" Ron asked dumbly.

"Gosh Ron do I have to explain absolutely everything to you? The potion is activated by love."

"Love?"

"Yes love. Notice the name 'Pure love'. Der."

"Do you think it needs to be activated when I put it on Voldemort?"

"Probably." She chewed her lip again, thoughts running through her head, chasing each other like cats and mice. Ron yawned widely exposing a piece of spinach stuck between his teeth from dinner.

"Ron's right, we should probably go to bed." Harry said.

"Yeah. I'm turning in. Night." Ron climbed the marble staircase and disappeared behind the door.

Harry walked up to Hermione who was leaning against the window frame, biting her lip so hard that Harry was afraid it would split. He placed his hands on her waist and rested his head in the crook of her neck. She rested her head on top of his and sighed.

"Relax Hermione. Just breathe. Don't worry yourself so much. I'll allow you to worry a bit but just a teeny, weeny, ickle, itty, bitty, microscopic bit." Hermione smiled and Harry felt her relax a bit.

"Harry you always know what to say." They stood there for a moment watching the lights of Hogwarts go out one by one. The last one flickered out and the night was cast into complete darkness.

Harry sighed and led Hermione back to the couch where they watched the potion bubble on the table.

"If that potion's going to bubble like that every time I'm near you I'm going to have a hard time stopping myself from chucking it across the room."

"Don't though."

"I was just kidding." They snuggled by the fire until sleep engulfed them as they ventured to the land of nod.

**A/N: So there u go. Not my best chappie I know. Please Please Please Please Please Please review. Also thanx to Claire and Amie! Hehehe land of nod lol.**

**Luv yall**

**Laura**


	14. Sleep time

**Chapter 14: **

The third challenge was nearing and no one had any idea what it was going to be. The only clue was that it was big. Really big. They knew this from the enormous area that had been marked as out of bounds and had a force field put around it.

Harry, Ron and Hermione spent a lot of time in the library revising spells and learning new ones. Harry kept the pure love with him and had grown accustomed to the vial heating up and making his side feel hot whenever couples were around him. It was two days before the task and Harry hadn't had a wink of sleep for ages.

"Whoa Harry are you ok?"

"I'm fine just didn't get much sleep last night." Harry of course was lying. In fact he hadn't had any sleep at all.

"If you say so." Ron said as he piled eggs on his plate.

"Harry I'm worried about you. Maybe you should skip a few classes and catch up on some sleep, the professors will understand."

"Since when does Hermione Jane Granger propose for someone to skip classes for sleep?" Ron said spraying egg everywhere.

"Don't worry Hermione I'll be fine." Harry's face fell into his bowl of cereal.

"Harry!" Hermione pulled him out by the scruff of the neck. His head flopped down on his chest snoring loudly.

"Harry!" she said again shaking his shoulders.

"Eh?" Harry's eyes snapped open to see Hermione's concerned face peering up at him. Her expression quickly changed to one of disapproval.

"I no… you told me so."

After falling asleep three more times Harry finally agreed to stay in bed for a few hours. Hermione was fussing about him in the boys' dormitory.

"And here's a spare blanket in case you get cold…" she placed a blanket at the foot of his bed.

"And a teddy in case he gets lonely! Hermione come on we're going to be late!" Ron bellowed.

"Hermione I'm fine seriously."

"Oh alright." She took Harry's glasses off his face.

"Meh. She'll catch up." Ron muttered before he left.

"By the time I get back here you'd better be asleep."

"For my sake or yours?"

"Nighty night Harry." She gave him a peck on the lips, picked up her bag and disappeared down the stairs..

"Nighty night." Harry's eyelids became heavy and he didn't fight sleep, he was too tired.

OoOoOo

_Harry and Hermione were making out in a strange house. Their tongues waged war__as the night raced across the sky. _

"_I love you Hermione." He whispered._

_Hermione stared at him, looking utterly gob smacked, before pouncing off and hiding in the corner. She quickly pulled a blanket over her head._

"_Hermione I'm sorry! What did I do!" He went to touch her shoulder but she twisted around, revealing a horrifying face that was not her own. _

_She was bald, with grey skin and with slits for nostrils. Her eyes burned red through her narrow eyes and flashed dangerously. His scar seared painfully as he reared back onto the couch._

_There was a flash of green light, a malicious laugh, a piercing shriek then nothing. _

OoOoOo

"Harry? Harry?" Harry awoke, bolt upright, his scar tingling, drenched in a cold sweat.

"You all right mate?" Ron Weasley stared down at him a concerned look on his face.

"What? Um… y-y-yeah. I'm fine." The pale colour of his face suggested otherwise. Hermione threw a look to Ron.

"Er… I've got to go to… meet with Luna! Yeah. See you at dinner." Ron turned and scuttled down the marble staircase. Hermione sat down on the bed next to Harry. She placed her hand softly on his knee and held his gaze.

After a while she finally asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Harry said, suddenly becoming very interested with a piece of fluff on his blanket.

"Come on Harry you have that I-just-had-a-really-bad-dream-but-I'll-just-pretend-it-never-happened look all over your face… but if you don't want to talk about it I'm fine."

"OK. I guess you know me too well. Ok so you and me were in this house. I've never seen it before but it just seems familiar." Hermione listened intently.

"So we were making out in this house and I said I loved you then you just sort of freaked out or something, ran into the corner and covered yourself with a blanket." Hermione looked confused but then returned to a normal face again.

"I went over to you and you had turned into… Voldemort. But he looked stronger, younger, he had a body. Then it followed as usual green light, laughter, scream the end."

Hermione chewed her lip before saying, "You shouldn't worry about it too much. It was just a dream. Besides if you said you loved me I would do this." She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

When they finally pulled away Harry looked much better.

"Are you going to come to class?"

"Yep just let me get my things." Harry jumped out of his scarlet four poster bed and began to pull his robes on while Hermione got his books.

"All set?"

"Yep. Is lunch over yet?" Hermione glanced at her watch.

"Ten minutes left."

"Good. I'm starving." Harry slung his bag over his shoulder and walked down with Hermione to the great hall. They arrived to find it was almost deserted except for a few teachers, some first years, and Ron who was shoveling food into his mouth as usual.

"Hey Harry! Glad you could make it." He said, spraying mashed potato on a nearby first year. She scowled and wiped bits of potato from her hair.

"Sorry!" He called after her, before continuing wolfing down more mash.

"Ugh, honestly Ron how do you keep it all down?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

"Which is Ron language for I don't know."

"Hey!"

Harry sat down next to Hermione before piling his plate high with mashed potatoes, sausages, peas and carrots. **(A/N: This is a typical aussie meal, SCRUMMY D )**

"Look Harry knows how to pile it on too."

"Well that's because he hasn't had any breakfast."

"Well you've got a point there." There was a silence filled only by the clinking of cutlery and loud belches coming from Ron. Harry was almost done when a certain petite lady, with enormous glasses and many shawls hanging down around her ran in.

"That's Trelawney. What do you suppose she's doing here?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. She's hardly ever out of the north tower it clouds her 'inner eye'." Hermione said making quote signs with her fingers.

She was rambling like a mad woman.

"The dark lord shall return, stronger than ever before, HE SHALL RETURN!" she cried before collapsing in a dramatic faint.

"Professor!" All the students and teachers ran up to her sprawled figure sprawled on the ground.

OoOoOo

**I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that this took so long. Mostly because my computer's internet wasn't working. To tell you the truth I've kind of gotten sick of this story. Do you mind if I wrap it up quick? I will.**

**LOVE YALL **

**XOXOXO**

LAURA! 

**P.S KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR OTHER STORIES I PROMISE THEY'LL BE GOOD!**


	15. Ron gets hit… again

**Chapter 15: Ron gets hit… again**

Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to take Trelawney's outburst as more of her whacky behavior, but Harry couldn't help take notice of what she had said. He didn't have much time to worry though as he was far too busy preparing for the third task, whatever it might be.

"I expect they'll tell you what it is." Ron said one afternoon in the library.

"Mmm." Harry mumbled before returning to _Famous Hexes and Curses of the Century._ He pushed up his glasses, which were sliding down his nose. Harry looked out the window through which he saw the black lake, its glistening waters twinkling in the sunlight, students with their cloaks tied around their waists and fanning themselves with their black, pointy hats. **It was obvious that they were enjoying themselves, yet he was stuck amidst the masses of towering shelves, doomed to study for an event he knew nothing about. **Harry sighed and continued reading.

"Mr Potter! Mr Potter!" a small voice came from the entrance of the library. They turned to see Colin Creevey run in, tripping on his robes which looked **to be** about three sizes too big. Harry groaned and returned to his book.

"Mr Potter!" he gasped running into their table.

"Not now Colin, I'm busy."

"Sorry sir, but they told me to get you."

"Who?" Harry asked looking up.

"Mister Bagman. All the champions are supposed to go out to the Quidditch pitch."

"Oh. Alright then. Thanks Colin. Tell them I'll be down in a minute." But Colin didn't leave. He merely stood there, looking up at Harry with hopeful, shiny eyes.

"Oh alright." Harry said and rummaged around in his back and pulled out a used tissue. Ron and Hermione wrinkled their noses as Harry gave it to Colin.

"There you go." Colin squealed and hugged the tissue to his chest as if it was worth a million dollars.

"What?" Harry said when he saw Ron looking at him angrily.

"You know very well what."

"For your information _Ronald_ I did not ask for psycho maniacs to come up to me and beg for a snotty tissue."

"Doesn't mean you didn't enjoy it."

THWACK.

"Argh!" Ron clutched his hand to his cheek, which was bright red. Hermione had slapped him, hard, in the face.

"You can talk to us again when you learn to grow up. Come on Harry lets go. Leave this retard to cry alone." Hermione linked arms with Harry and dragged him out, leaving Ron crying on the floor.

"Stupid Ron makes me so… so… URGH!"

"Hermione it's ok. Ron was just being… Ron."

"Hmm. I guess you're right Harry. I'm sorry I acted like that- he just made me so mad."

"That's ok. I was about to punch him myself." Hermione giggled softly and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

They finally reached the grounds. A cool breeze rippled the lush, green grass and fluttered through their hair. Harry let out a sigh of content and padded softly onto the lawn. They headed in the direction of the Quidditch pitch and reached the towering gates.

"I'll see you later." Hermione said. Harry pulled her waist closer and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Ok. I'll see you at dinner." He said when they broke away. He watched her walk up to the castle when she turned her head and waved back. Harry blew a kiss and she caught it and pocketed it. Harry smiled and entered through the gates.

At the sight that greeted him nearly made his eyes pop out of his head. In place of the beautiful Quidditch pitch that he knew and loved was a towering hedge. The pitch had grown to almost twice its size and the hoops were missing.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THIS?" He ran up to the hedge and ran his hands along it, checking to see that it was indeed real. Realizing it was Harry slipped down to the ground and sulked.

"Ah there you are Harry good man!" Ludo Bagman, who Harry recognized as the Head of the Department for Magical Games and Sportsstrode up wearing black and yellow robes, making him look like a giant bumble bee. Krum, Cedric, and Fleur followed behind.

"Do you like the maze?"

"Like it? Like it? WHAT ABOUT OUR QUIDDITCH PITCH?" Harry roared.

"Calm down man. Rest assured your Quidditch pitch will be restored to its original format once the task's over."

"Oh. Right. Sorry about that." Harry shuffled around blushing the colour of Ron's hair.

"Anyway moving on. This is the third task. As you have probably already guessed, unless you're stupid, this is a maze." Krum flushed slightly and shuffled back. "The objective is to reach the center of the maze first, passing through the various obstacles that will block your path. The one who reaches the center first wins maximum points and probably wins the tournament. Any questions?"

No one said anything. Bagman clapped his hands together. "Great. The task will be held in a week from now. If there are no further questions… alrighty then! See you in two weeks!" He gave them a cheery wave and disappeared out the gates.

The champions just stood there, awkwardly, before finally dispersing back into the grounds. Harry walked back to the castle, closely behind Cedric. He ran up and tapped his shoulder.

"Eh?" Cedric said as he turned around to see Harry. "Oh it's you Harry. Scared me for a moment there. So what's up?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for that hint with the egg."

"Oh it's nothing. Besides you helped me with the dragons so we're even Steven."

"Ugh my name isn't Steven Cedric.," he said when finally reached the doors to the great hall.

"Sorry. It something my father used to do, bugged the hell out of me. So… may the best man win?" Cedric asked, sticking his hand out.

"May the best man win." Harry shook his hands before turning to the Gryffindor table. He plonked down next to Hermione.

"What did they want?"

"No 'hello-Harry-I'm-glad-to-see-you-kiss'?"

"Oh alright." She swallowed the strawberry she had in her mouth and leaned forward to kiss Harry.

"Mmm. Strawberries." Harry said grinning. Hermione giggled and placed another strawberry in her mouth.

"So what happened?"

"They told us what the third task was."

"What was it? Vampires? Trolls? Giants? Ogres? Lions, Tigers and bears?"

"Er… no. It's a maze. We have to get through it and beat the obstacles in our way."

"Hmm. That shouldn't be much of a problem."

"I guess so." Harry, since he had missed dinner, heaped some tarts and pies onto his plate.

"Uh oh. Incoming." Hermione said. Harry followed where her eyes were pointing to see a certain tall, red haired boy approaching where he was sitting. He put down his fork and looked at him expressionless. The boy shoved his hands in his pockets and stood directly in front of him.

"Um… ah…er hummana hummana..."

"And in English that would be?" The tips of Ron's ears turned pink. Harry and Hermione could almost feel the heat radiating off him.

"Well I'm sorry about the way I acted that way before- I was an asshole. But you know how I get jealous; it's kinda hard having Harry Potter as a friend."

"Oh I didn't know I was a burden to you. Maybe it would be better if I _wasn't_ your friend. Lets go Hermione." They got up from their seats and walked briskly to the door.

"Harry I'm sorry! That came out all wrong!" Harry ignored his ex-friend's calls and continued walking faster.

"Stupid, fowl git, jealous of me, emotional range of a teaspoon URGH!", he muttered under his breath, "I'm gonna kick him in the nuts, then break him- Ham Kippers-," he said to the portrait of the Fat Lady which swung open leaving a gaping hole in the wall, "then I'll feed him to Pansy Parkinson URGH!"

He turned off and vigorously punched the hangings on the wall. His punches became slower and he sunk to the ground with his back against the wall, panting slightly. Hermione sat down next to him and placed her hand on his arm.

"It's ok Harry. You have every right to be angry."

"Phew. Just needed to get it out of my system that's all." She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. He planted a kiss on her nose and grinned. They sat like that for a while, almost falling asleep, when they heard a tremendous rumbling.

"What the?" Harry immediately snapped to attention.

"It's everyone coming up from dinner Harry."

"Oh right. Do you want to go before everyone else gets here?"

"Yep. Lets go." He kissed the tip of your nose, got up and looked back at Hermione who was still on the ground.

"Come on."

"I seem to not be able to move." She said innocently.

"Oh no how awful," Harry said playing along, "We'll have to do something about that won't we?" He bended down and scooped her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs, Hermione giggling and squealing.

He reached the boys dormitory and dropped her down onto hid bed, landing down beside her, panting and laughing. They got there just in time too, for seconds later the common room was filled with chatting, banging, laughing, and the odd squeak or two, which they supposed were coming from the fake wands that the Weasley twins had invented.

Hermione turned her head to look at Harry. He was smiling distantly, as if consumed in his own little world.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"Just thinking about how beautiful you look." She shuffled forward and sealed her lips against his.

"You owe me a penny." He said between kisses.

"Shut up" kiss "Harry" kiss "besides" kiss "Wizards" kiss "don't" kiss "use" kiss "Pennies" Harry laughed in mid kiss. He kissed her again, and again, and again.

"Wait- Harry- stop- someone's coming!"

"You hide under here." He said opening the covers. Hermione dived under then just as Ron climbed the staircase. Harry glared at him and Ron just stared back blandly. Without taking his eyes off Ron Harry closed the curtains of his-four poster bed. He put a silencing charm around it so no one could hear anything. Hermione popped her head out from the covers.

"Who was it?"

"Ron."

"Oh. Right." _Damn it why does Ron have to ruin everything? _Hermione asked herself. Harry sighed and snuggled under the covers next to Hermione.

"We've still got our robes on."

"I know."

"I'll get you something to wear." Harry slipped through the hangings and rummaged around for some clothes.

"Ouch!" He swore under his breath as he stubbed his toe on his bed. Harry found his trunk and pulled out a pair of boxers and one of his large Dudley shirts. He slipped them through the gap in the curtains and proceeded looking for something for him to wear.

He settled for a pair of blue boxer shorts and a Quidditch shirt. He slipped through the curtains to see Hermione's bare back facing him.

"Harry! I'm not done yet!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" He said and hurried out again, dropping his glasses in the process.

"Shit!" he whispered and dropped to his knees feeling around in the dark for where they were. He felt over bumps and bumps and edges before finally coming into contact with hard, cold metal.

He stood up and heard his head crack as he collided into the corner his bedside table.

"Ahh!" he shouted quietly. The hand not holding his glasses shot up to the lump that had formed on his head.

"Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit!" He screwed up his eyes and walked, blindly, to his bed. He fell through the curtains and laid on the bed, still clutching his head.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, who was now wearing Dudley's old, blue shirt, which came to just above her knees allowing Harry's green boxers to poke out.

"I hit my head." Hermione laughed and took his head in her lap.

"Hey it's not funny."

"Sorry." She said, trying to stifle giggles. She played with his hair and shivered.

"Cold?"

"Just a tad." He lifted the covers and let her wriggle in before hopping in next to her. He wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer.

"Hermione?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"What are you going to do?"

"When?"

"You know. The future, after school…?"

"I don't know yet. Everyone says I'm going to be an Auror but I think I've had enough of fighting Voldemort and I haven't even finished school! Nah I'd rather live the quiet life, settle down, start a family, write some books."

"You write?"

"There's still mystery and hidden talents left in me Hermione."

"Night Harry."

"Night Hermione." Soon after they fell asleep.

OoOoOoOo

Harry woke alone in his bed. _Where's Hermione? Probably gone to have breakfast. _He got up, went into the bathroom, showered and brushed his teeth before getting dressed and going down into the great hall.

When he got there he searched up and down the Gryffindor table, but there was no sign of the bushy brown hair which he knew so well.

"Seamus have you seen Hermione?"

"No mate."

"Lavender?"

"I haven't seen her either." _Ok Hermione this is not funny. Where are you? _He thought to himself. He ran through the corridors shouting her name but she was nowhere to be found.

There was one more place to look.

Harry stood outside the door of the girls' bathrooms. He grit his teeth, opened the door and walked in.

"Excuse me coming through." Many of the girls giggled while others screamed and hid.

"Hermione! Hermione!" He bent his head looking under the doors of the cubicles, searching for Hermione's tiny feet. His search had no prevail.

Completely stressed he returned to the common room.

"Has anyone seen Hermione?" He asked the people in the common room. No one answered.

"Fine. Just ignore me. I'm pretty sure it wouldn't matter to you anyway if she was dead." _Shush Harry. Don't even think that. _

He continued up the stairs into the boys' dormitory. He rummaged around his trunk scattering the contents everywhere.

"Aha!" he said when he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the Marauders map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He tapped the parchment with his wand. **Inky black words sprawled over the page:**

_Welcome Prongsies Jr. to the Marauder's map._

Harry scanned the page looking for the dot labeled 'Hermione Granger'.

"What the?" He said when his eyes passed over the Quidditch pitch which had changed to the giant maze. There were men in it and on the border of it, some of which he knew, and some of which he didn't. He saw Hagrid, Karkaroff and, to Harry's utter dismay, Lucius Malfoy.

He promised himself to have a better look later but first he had to find Hermione. Then he found her. On the top right corner of the page, near the lake. Without a second thought Harry got up and dashed out the common room.

He reached the grounds and sprinted to where she was on the map. He checked the map every so often to see if he was going in the right direction. His dot was almost up to where Hermione's dot was.

He looked up from the map. All he could see was a large willow tree. Then he saw something move. He squinted to get a better look.

A flash of black and a flutter of bushy brown hair.

_Hermione. _

"Mischief Managed" He whispered quickly wiping the map blank. He dropped it to the ground and rushed over to the tree.

"Hermione!"

"Harry!"

"What are you doing?" He said trying to climb but failing miserably.

"You need some help?"

"I've got it." He climbed up painfully slowly but finally reached Hermione's level. He sat awkwardly on the branch.

"Have you ever climbed a tree?"

"Once. My Aunt Marge's dog chased me. Stayed up there all night before I finally fell asleep and fell off. Never been too fond of trees since."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

"Harry that's-that's terrible." She managed between giggles.

"Humph. So what are you doing here I was looking all over for you."

"Sorry. This is just a place I come to just to think. Sort things out you know?"

"Yeah. I just got worried." They sat in the large tree, enjoying each other's company and the breeze blowing through their hair. The rumbling of Harry's stomach broke the silence.

"Oops."

Hermione laughed and jumped down gracefully onto the grass. Harry tried to follow suit but failed miserably. He sort of slipped off the branch and fell down, bumping on other branches as he went, finally landing face down on the ground. Amazingly he jumped up.

"Did you ever have a wipeout so bad that you don't even feel it?" He said before fainting. **(A/N: This was taken from Dickie Roberts: Former child star.)**

**OoOoOo**

**Hehehe. This was more of a filler chapter than a real one. Didn't have much to do with the plot. These are the main points in the chapter.**

**Ron is not really friends with Harry and Hermione**

**Ron got slapped (YES! Go Hermione!)**

**Ron is a retard (not really important but I'll say it anyway)**

**The third task is a maze (which you already know)**

**The maze shows up on the Marauders map **

**Harry fell out of a tree (well…kinda not important)**

**Now u no the drill click that little button and REVIEW! It makes me feel good and I love hearing your ideas. Thankyou SOOOOOOOOOO much to Musings-of-Apathy for your review it helped me SOOOOOOOOO much!**

**Hope to hear those LOVELY reviews**

**Hugs**

**Laura **


	16. the temptress

DISCLAIMER! If I owned Harry Potter I would make Hermione and Harry be together and got on with the seventh book

Chapter 16: Third task time

"Harry!" Hermione ran over to Harry's sprawled body. She flipped him onto his back and shook him vigorously.

"Wake up. Come on!"

"Mmm." Harry groaned. His eyes opened slowly.

"Eh? Where am I?"

"Thank God." She sighed. Harry sat up and blinked in the sunlight.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm… fine I think. Hey look Santa."

"Ok definitely not fine."

"Calm down I was just messing with you."

"Can you get up?"

"I think so." He slowly got up. Hermione put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm fine seriously."

"You always say that. It was a miracle you survived and I'm not taking any chances." They hobbled up to the stairs to the castle. 

"Hermione I'm fine just a few bumps and bruises. See I'm walking normally already."

"Oh. So that's why you were so light." Harry chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Is breakfast over?"

"Almost." 

"Ok we should hurry." They wolfed down their breakfast and ran off to Herbology. They reached the greenhouse panting and red in the face. Harry pushed open the door and they slipped in unnoticed. They looked for a spare seat and groaned when the only one left was at the back of the class with Ron and Luna.

They walked over and sat down next to them.

"Hi Luna." Harry whispered. "Ronald." he spat the name as though it was a curse. Luna raised an eyebrow at Hermione who just shook her head in return.

"Has anyone seen Potter and Granger?" Professor Sprout asked the class. 

"We're right here." Harry said.

"Well maybe the two of you should pay more attention in roll call. Five points from Gryffindor. Now today we will be studying…"

"Why were you late?" Ron hissed.

"That's none of your business." Hermione said and resumed copying the notes down that were written on the blackboard.

"Can two of you from your table go and get some pots from over there." Professor Sprout said. Luna and Hermione got up and walked to the other side of the greenhouse which contained the shelves upon which hundreds of multicoloured pots stood.

Ron and Harry just sat at the table refusing to say anything.

"Harry. I'm- I'm- I'm sorry."

"Ron how can I believe that? You say you're sorry a million times but you'll still do it again."

"I'm not promising it will never happen again but I'll try." 

"Promise?" 

"Sure thing." Ron stuck out his hand. "Friends?"

Harry hesitated before shaking Ron's hand. Little did they know that they were being watched by Luna and Hermione.

"Awww how sweet."

"Lets go before they ruin it." They returned with four pots and sat down at the table.

"Which colour do you guys want?" Hermione asked.

"Ooh! I want the pink one!" Luna said.

"O…k. That was weird." Hermione said causing Luna to flush. They spent the rest of the lesson repotting spotty fuzzles, which was incredibly cute for a plant, and chucking dirt at each other. Best of all Ron thought was that him and Harry were friends again.

OoOoOoOo 

Silence hung in the air of the Gryffindor common room. Even the warm, cheery fire and comfortable armchairs couldn't relieve the feeling of complete and utter doom. Three adolescents occupied the armchairs surrounding the fire each one staring at the ground letting their minds wonder to places they never wished to go.

Harry Potter knew something was afoot. He could feel an odd tension in the air as if the whole world was holding its breath. He tore his eyes from the carpet and met with the eyes of Hermione Granger. She gave him a reassuring smile, and he tried to return it but knew it didn't look real.

He looked at Ron who was nodding off in his armchair, a bit of drool hanging from his mouth. Ron snorted and woke up.

"Er… guys. What are we doing?"

"Worrying." Harry responded blandly.

"And do you seriously think that's going to help you tomorrow.?" 

"Well… no."

"Then why are we doing it? I think the best thing to do is to go get a good night's sleep and tomorrow we can worry."

"You know that's the smartest thing you've said all day." Hermione said.

"Good then. I'm going to bed." Ron turned and sleepily climbed up to the boys' dormitory.

Hermione got up and sat down next to Harry.

"It's going to be alright. You've been through the other tasks how should this be any different?"

"I don't know Hermione. I can just feel something in my gut that something's going to go wrong."

She edged closer and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Whatever happens you know I'm with you."

"Thankyou." He said and let his thoughts wander to unsearched corners of his mind, leaving a trail of fearful images as they went. Eventually he fell asleep, his dreams filled with an unsettling gloom.

OoOoOoO 

They both woke after a fitful night of sleep in the wee hours of the morning. They had a shower and headed down for breakfast.

It was almost awkward walking down together, the rare occasions they spoke they were only a couple of words. Throughout the day Harry felt as though he was a wondering soul watching his body almost pass out every time someone said 'task'.

Only in the late afternoon did something jolt him back to his senses. 

Hermione had gone to her Arithmancy class and Harry had a free period. Harry had nothing to do so for the past twenty minutes he had been wandering aimlessly around the castle. He drifted past an empty classroom when he was wrenched through the door.

He heard the door close and lock behind him and he was plunged into an inky darkness.

"Who's there?" He called out. Just then, in the middle of the room a red spotlight turned on. Standing in it was a woman. She had her back turned to him and was wearing a lacy, black dress, which had red stripes and roses running around the skirt. The woman had long, silver blonde hair tied in a ponytail.

She whipped her head around, letting her hair make a long arc behind her. Harry gasped when he saw her face.

"Fleur?"

"Yes it is I," She said in a seductive tone. She glided forward with impeccable speed until her face was just inches from his. Harry backed away and fell back in an armchair against the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"Come now don't play games with me. I know you want me."

"What?! But I-"

"Hush my love," she pressed a finger to his lips, "Zere will be more time for talk later. For now, ve dance! Ole'!" She pulled Harry from the chair and held him in a tango position. Then, with much resistance on Harry's part they twirled around in a crazy dance. Finally Harry pulled away.

"Fleur what the HELL are you doing?!" He shouted.

"There eez no denying eet 'arry. I can see eet in your eyes. You are in love wiz me." She stepped closer to Harry and pinned him was against the wall. Fleur leant in to his face and was about to kiss him when:

"GET AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!" The door burst open and there stood Hermione pointing her wand at Fleur.

"Arghhh!!!!" Fleur gave a piercing shriek and hissed at the blinding light. "I'm-I'm I'm melting!!!!" She collapsed into the ground and melted into a hissing black pile.

"What the fuck just happened?" Harry asked after a weird silence.

"I have NO idea"

"Come in then. We'd better clean "it" up." Harry grabbed his wand out of his pocket and transfigured a nearby pillow into a bucket. He scooped up the steaming sludge.

"Take her to the hospital wing Harry." They climbed up the staircase to the hospital wing spilling a bit of Fleur's remains on the way.

"She came on to me you know?"

"Yeah. I trust you Harry."

"Good thing you rescued me in time. By the way how did you find me?"

"Marauders map."

"Ah." They entered the hospital wing to be greeted by a flurried madame Pomfrey.

"Urgh what is it Potter? I have an endless list of patients to tend to and you two seem to be completely healthy."

"It's not us,it's…her." They revealed the contents of the bucket to Madame Pomfrey.

"What is this? Is this some kind of joke? I see no girl, only a bucket of sludge.

"Well this bucket of sludge is all that remains of Fleur Delacour."

"Well come now dear it's not the end of her, a few specially selected potions and a few weeks here and she'll be as good as new as long as you didn't drop some on the way." Hermione and Harry gasped. "Well then in that case there'll be some chunks missing but she'll be right."

They left Fleur in the care of Madame Pomfrey and continued down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"To tell you the truth Hermione, I liked her better that way." Harry grinned.

"Yeah. Me too." Hermione replied, with no hint of humor in her voice.

OoOoOoOo

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Yeah yeah, I know what you're thinking; Finally this woman posts! Well I just got bored of the story, that's my excuse. NYWAY**

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!please.**

**Laura **


	17. An

**Authors Note**

**Ok I hate this when authors do this but I feel I haven't been writing enough. Well I ave also been writing other stories with an account of my own (starryskiesx check it out) and I just moved to America.**

**So I'm gonna get on with it let me figure out what I'm going to do and I'll have another chappie within a week**

**Don't wet yourselves in excitement:P**

**Laura**


	18. The thrid task

**AN: Ok so I FINALLY post. If you want to read more of my stories I have another account that isn't a joint account, it's starryskiesx, if you want to read more Hhr goodness! Also once this story is finished I'm leaving this account to Bree (you can contact me at starryskiesx). GRRRRRR I HATE MYSELF FOR NOT POSTING IN SO LONG I AM REALLY SORRY! And I'm sorry it's so short…****HHHH**

Harry's mind was racing as he wiped his sweaty palms on his robes. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion; the crowd was blurred and their screaming voices were meshing together. He had only just managed to even crack a weak smile when Fred, George, Lee Jordan, Dean and Seamus had lifted up their shirts revealing H-A-R-R-Y painted on their stomachs. He closed his eyes and remembered his last moments with his friends outside the tent:

_ flashback…_

"Good luck mate, win it for us, yes?" Ron said encouragingly.

"I'll try." Ron nodded at him, gave a small smile and headed in the direction on the stands. Harry turned his attention to Hermione who was biting her lip tightly and fumbling with her thumbs. "Hermione don't worry; it's just a maze right?"

Hermione snorted wryly, "Harry don't you know Dumbledore at all? With him, nothing is what it seems."

"Well I've had one of the darkest wizards in the world after me all my life and I'm still here aren't I? I don't think a maze will be the end of me."

"Don't say that."

"It's true. I'll come back," she still didn't look convinced. Harry looked her in the eye and said, "I promise." Hermione closed her eyes and gave a small nod. She hugged him tightly and planted small kisses on his neck.

When they came apart she held his hand against hers. "Keep your promise," she said and spun around and disappeared around the corner. Harry opened his fist to see a locket on a silver chain, the same necklace he had given Hermione for Christmas.

Harry opened his hand again and stroked the chain. He opened the clasp and placed the necklace around his neck. To his right Dumbledore raised his arms and the stadium grew quiet. The old wizard walked over to them holding out his arms. Harry soon found himself being embraced by the old guy who smelled of cinnamon buns and raspberry…an odd combination, but what else would you expect a sweet-toothed old man to smell like?

"Be careful in the maze…" dramatic pause "…what was I saying again?"

"Be careful in the maze…" Harry prompted.

"Ah yes. Be careful in the maze…it has been known to have a…wild side."

"Has anyone ever died?" Krum asked.

"We've lost count." At this, Krum gave a small whimper that sounded something like, "Mumsy." Harry shook his head and focused on what was going on. The three of them were stationed at the entrance to the maze. Harry craned his neck and tried to see down the long passage way. The path went on for twenty metres then disappeared at a fork splitting the way.

The canon blew.

Cheers echoed around him.

He took a deep breath and stepped in.

Harry had been wandering around for twenty minutes and had encountered six dead ends and a particularly nasty blast-ended-skrewt; his arm was still stinging from a burn the thing had given him. A cool breeze ruffled the leaves of the hedges and his breath coming in puffs of mist in front of him. . An eerie feeling hung over him as he realized he was completely lost.

_God this isn't getting me anywhere…there's got to be another way._

That was when he thought of it. "Accio marauder's map," he whispered. Seconds later a piece of parchment came whizzing towards him and smacked him in the face. "Ouch." He pulled it off him and opened it in his hands. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The instant he had muttered those words a path of ink spread over the page. He located the grounds and grinned victoriously when he saw the maze was there and saw his dot. Krum was on the opposite edge of the maze running up and down the same path over and over again.

Harry chuckled at Krum's stupidity as he found the middle in which the cup was positioned. He saw that he was far from it, but the path back would be easy. He glanced the map and was about to start off again when something made him stop. Cedric's dot was close. Too close.

Quickly he sprinted off, with the map he was able to navigate his way around nasty beasts and obstacles. His breathing was coming in short gasps as he came closer and closer, he was so close he could feel it, just run straight ahead and take a right turn and it would all be over. He broke into a sprint and was about to turn right when he crashed into something and was sent to the ground.

When he lifted himself up and saw Cedric standing right in front of him. Their eyes locked and fury flashed in Cedric's blue eyes.

"Cedric."

"Harry," they said at the same time. They both looked up at the cup and then back at each other and tore off. Harry slipped infront of Cedric only to be pulled back at by the scruff of his shirt. He sprinted behind Cedric, leapt onto him and was shoved back down again. Violently he shoved Cedric into the hedge and they were neck and neck. Victory was almost his as the cup glowed brilliantly in front of them.

He and Cedric reached out to touch the cup and they each grabbed a handle at the same time. Harry only had time to look up in surprise at Cedric before they were pulled into a vortex of blinding light.

"Yeah take that blast-ended-skrewt bastard!" Ron said imitating kung fu moves as he watched Harry stupefy that skrewt's ass. A huge floating screen hovered over the crowd, displaying the champions in the maze. Cedric had encountered a troll and just escaped, Krum was wandering aimlessly around humming "On the good ship lollipop".

"Wait, what is he doing?" Hermione asked. "He's got the marauder's map Ron! I hadn't thought of that…" She breathed a sigh of relief that it was almost over but still had some butterflies in her stomach.

"Yeah now he'll win, sure thing" Hermione watched anxiously as Harry ran down countless twists and turns, glancing at the map every so often. He was sprinting down a path when he bumped into Cedric. Hermione watched as they exchanged glances and pushed and shoved eachother.

"RED CARD! That was an illegal shove!" Dean shouted from next to Ron.

"There is no red card, god how many times do we have to explain that to you?" Ron said in annoyance.

"But-I-you- RED CARD DAMMIT!" Dean protested angrily but Ron was ignoring him and watched the screen. Hermione rolled her eyes at the boys' fruitless argument and focused back on Harry.

"Hermione, what happens if they-" Harry and Cedric touched the cup and vanished "-tie?" Ron's mouth hung open as a yell of "What the hell?" came from the crowd. Hermione felt numb, as though a cold hand was gripping at her stomach.

"Harry."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Sorry it's so short. It would be too long if I joined the two chapters together. I'll try to finish ASAP. While you're waiting read stories from my other account :P (don't forget to review :P)**

**Thanks for being patient**

**I'll send it to my editor now…well now for me not you because by the time you read this she'll have sent it back.**

**Ok I'm rambling.**

**Laura**

**REVIEWS!**

**Please**


End file.
